Code Quantum
by Demetra83
Summary: Quand le Docteur Samuel Beckett se retrouve dans le corps du Major Samantha Carter...
1. Oh Bravo !

**Séries : STARGATE SG1 / CODE QUANTUM**

Genre/Pairing : Humour / science fiction

Résumé : Quand le Docteur Samuel Beckett se retrouve dans le corps du Major Samantha Carter...

Saisons : Stargate saison 7, Jack est Colonel, Sam est Major et Janet est vivante. / Saison 5 (avant le dernier épisode) pour Code Quantum.  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers STARGATE et à Donald Bellisario pour Code Quantum.

Note de l'auteur : L'idée m'est venue en voyant une rediffusion de "Code Quantum" - une de mes séries préférées plus jeune. J'ai alors imaginé Sam B dans la peau de Sam C :p J'ai extrapolé certains détails techniques/scientifiques ainsi que certains lieux, pardonnez-moi donc ;)

Petit rappel pour ceux et celles qui ne connaîtraient pas ou peu la série Code Quantum : _En 1999, le docteur Samuel Beckett, scientifique de génie, termine une expérience temporelle… et son esprit disparaît dans le passé. Désormais, il voyage dans le temps en sautant d'époque en époque, d'endroit en endroit, dans la peau de personnes plus ou moins ordinaires, hommes, femmes, afin de corriger des erreurs plus ou moins graves dans la vie des gens. Sam Beckett n'a aucun contrôle sur le lieu et la date de son prochain saut dans le temps. Dans sa mission, il est secondé par Al, un collègue et ami qui est présent sous forme d'hologramme. Al tient dans sa main un terminal, l' « Interrogateur » qui le met en contact avec Ziggy, l'ordinateur « à architecture parallèle » conçu par Sam alors qu'il commençait à travailler sur son projet._ (Source Wikipédia)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Oh Bravo !**

L'équipe SG1 venait de rentrer d'une mission longue et éprouvante. Ils avaient été capturés par des Jaffas puis libérés par Bra'tak et finalement rentrés au SGC avec trois jours de retard sur le planning. Le général Hammond commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur leur survie quand il avait reçu un message de Jacob Carter l'informant que son équipe allait arriver. Bra'tak avait fourni les hommes et la Tok'ra, les moyens techniques nécessaires à la libération des Tau'ris.

Après un examen médical rapide, n'ayant rien révélé d'anormal, le Général convoqua son équipe pour le briefing. Tout le monde s'installa à sa place habituelle et les conversations commencèrent. Daniel parla le premier de ce qu'ils avaient vu : des ruines, des artefacts détruits par les combats, etc. Le ton monta vite entre l'archéologue et le Colonel O'Neill, le premier reprochant au second son manque de considération pour les antiquités.

"Excuse-moi Daniel d'avoir voulu sauver tes petites fesses ! La prochaine fois, Teal'c, Carter et moi on mettra un panneau à l'entrée du temple si tu veux ! "A nos chers amis Jaffas, prière de ne pas déranger, l'archéologie est une science longue et fastidieuse ! Revenez plus tard !" "

"Oui essaie celui-ci : "Attention, je mords !" avec une photo de toi !"

"Messieurs !" dit Sam Carter, en se levant pour se mettre entre les deux hommes. Elle détestait quand ils se battaient comme ça.

Daniel et Jack la regardèrent au moment où elle vacilla sur ses pieds. Jack la rattrapa par le coude et elle secoua doucement la tête.

"Oh bravo !"

"Carter, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui oui, juste un étourdissement passager, je crois" dit Sam Beckett, en regardant droit dans les yeux l'homme face à lui. Il venait juste d'arriver dans un nouveau corps, encore un peu étourdi par le saut.

"Asseyez-vous Major Carter !" lui lança un homme chauve, dans un uniforme composé d'une chemise blanche avec deux étoiles en argent cousues sur des épaulettes. Un badge avec le nom "Hammond" était accroché juste au-dessus de sa poche de poitrine droite. Il était assis, mains croisées sur la table mais Sam aurait pu jurer qu'il portait un pantalon noir ou bleu marine. Il obéit sans un mot. Les coutumes militaires n'étaient pas son truc et il espérait qu'Al, son meilleur ami et ange gardien, arriverait bientôt pour l'aider.

"Et de votre côté, Major, comment ça s'est passé ?" demanda Hammond en regardant dans sa direction.

"Euh... Très bien... je crois."

"Très bien ? Non mais Carter, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?" l'homme qui l'avait tenu par le bras se tourna vers Hammond pour demander qu'un certain Doc Fraiser vienne immédiatement.

Un garde partit au pas de course et Sam observa la pièce où il se trouvait. Une large baie vitrée dominait une salle en contrebas que Sam distinguait mal mais une énorme structure ronde inconnue était visible. Il se demandait à quoi ça pouvait servir. Pour ne pas que son regard interrogateur ne le trahisse, Sam observa les hommes présents avec lui. L'homme chauve - Hammond - était assis en bout de table, ce qui en faisait sûrement leur chef. L'autre homme, grand, les yeux marron et les cheveux poivre et sel tirant sur le blanc l'observait, les yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Un autre homme, plus jeune - la trentaine - avec des lunettes, semblait télécharger des photos sur un des ordinateurs de la pièce, sans prêter attention aux autres. Le dernier homme était noir et taillé comme un bodybuilder, le regardait avec autant d'intensité que l'homme aux cheveux gris. Sam eut l'impression que cet homme-là le voyait, lui et pas la personne qu'il remplaçait, mais il chassa cette pensée. Il savait que c'était impossible, car seuls les animaux, les enfants, les anges, les personnes sensibles aux ultrasons, les personnes mourantes, les personnes avec une forte alcoolémie, les déficients mentaux ou encore les médiums pouvaient voir sa véritable nature. Et quelque chose lui disait que cet homme ne semblait entrer dans aucune de ces catégories avec son t-shirt noir et son emblème doré sur le front.

Une petite femme brune arriva presque en courant et salua les hommes présents.

"Vous m'avez fait appeler, monsieur ?" demanda-t-elle à Hammond.

"Oui, le Major Carter a eu une sorte de malaise et ses propos sont incohérents, je voudrais que vous jetiez un œil."

La femme s'approcha alors que le grand type aux cheveux gris prenait la parole : "Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de faire attention à votre tête Carter ? C'est un outil de travail inestimable !"

Sam comprit que la réprimande était à moitié sérieuse alors que la petite femme lui mettait une lumière aveuglante dans les yeux.

"Vous avez dû vous lever trop vite, Major car je ne trouve aucun problème neurologique. Dormez-vous bien ces temps-ci ?"

"Doc ! Carter n'a pas dormi depuis quatre jours à cause de cette fichue mission !"

"Vous devrez vous reposer après le briefing et me promettre de manger régulièrement !" dit la femme brune en quittant la salle. "Et le Jell'O ne compte pas !"

Sam sourit voyant les visages détendus autour de lui.

"Bon, puisque le Major Carter a besoin de repos, je vous propose de remettre ce débriefing à 0800 demain ! Rompez !"

Hammond quitta la pièce pour en rejoindre une autre attenante, que Sam comprit être son bureau. L'homme en ferma la porte mais, à travers une vitre de séparation avec d'étranges dessins, il le vit soulever un combiné rouge et parler immédiatement avec son interlocuteur.

Les trois autres hommes s'étaient levés pour se diriger vers la sortie. L'homme aux cheveux gris se tourna pour l'appeler "Carter, venez, on va manger, vous irez dormir après !"


	2. Déjeuner

_Bonne année et meilleurs vœux ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Déjeuner**

Sam suivit ses trois compagnons dans ce qui semblait être un complexe militaire. Il fut cependant surpris de ne voir aucune fenêtre. Des militaires et des civils en blouses blanches les saluèrent d'un signe de tête tandis qu'ils marchaient vers un ascenseur. L'homme aux cheveux gris s'arrêta devant un ascenseur et glissa un badge magnétique dans un boitier pour faire venir l'appareil. Depuis plusieurs années, Sam avait quitté son époque et voyageait dans le passé - la plupart du temps - mais cette technologie lui semblait contemporaine. Il se promit de poser la question à Al concernant l'année. D'ailleurs, où était-il ?Habituellement, il apparaissait rapidement pour lui donner son nom, son métier et le but de sa mission. Là, il savait juste qu'il était Major - mais il ignorait dans quel corps d'armée - et que son nom était Carter. Il ignorait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler car il n'avait vu aucun miroir dans les parages.

Dans la cabine, tout le monde était silencieux mais la tension était palpable pour deux d'entre eux. L'homme avec les lunettes boudait visiblement et l'homme aux cheveux gris feignait de l'ignorer. Il se tourna plusieurs fois vers Sam, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais fermant après quelques secondes. L'homme noir souleva un sourcil et observa ses trois amis, les mains croisées dans le dos.

"Tout va bien Carter ? Ça fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas entendu me sortir des trucs incompréhensibles" finit par demander l'homme aux cheveux gris.

"Oui, merci. Je dois être encore un peu..."

"Jack ! Fous-lui la paix !" gronda l'homme avec les lunettes.

"Quoi ? Je m'inquiète, c'est tout !" répondit Jack.

Sam était ravi de pouvoir mettre un prénom sur un des hommes. Il était d'ailleurs surpris car ils étaient tous vêtus de treillis avec veste, pantalon assorti et t-shirt noir, pourtant aucune étiquette avec leur nom n'était visible.

"Jack" répéta doucement Sam.

"Carter ? Vous avez vraiment pris un gros coup sur la tête ! C'est Colonel O'Neill pour vous, Major !" cracha le Colonel.

A cet instant, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et le colonel sorti en premier, visiblement furieux.

"Ne le prends pas pour toi mais il est un peu à cran ! Tu es sûre que ça va ? C'est rare que tu l'appelles par son prénom, tu sais qu'il déteste ça venant de toi" dit l'homme avec les lunettes.

Le grand homme noir posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam et déclara "Je pense que le Major Carter n'est pas dans son état normal, Daniel Jackson" et il le guida doucement vers l'entrée du mess.

Ainsi donc, l'homme avec les lunettes se nommait Daniel Jackson, ça en faisait deux sur trois.

"Cool, de la gelée !" s'écria Sam devant le buffet. Il se servit une cuisse de poulet bien grasse avec des pommes de terre sautées, une part de pizza, un soda - non light - et une coupe de gelée rouge.

Quand il s'installa à table - prenant son temps afin de s'asseoir en dernier pour prendre le siège libre restant - le colonel O'Neill leva la tête et sa fourchette arrêta sa course à mi-chemin vers sa bouche.

"Carter ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu manger autant, c'était quand Urgo nous tenait compagnie ! Et... la gelée rouge ?! Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?"

"Je suis affamé !" répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Ses trois équipiers échangèrent des regards ahuris. Depuis quand la délicate Samantha Carter mangeait comme un ogre de la nourriture aussi grasse que peu équilibrée, accompagnée de soda plein de sucre et se passant de son habituel dessert bleu favori et surtout, parlant la bouche pleine ?

Sam engloutit son repas plus vite que Teal'c et Jack réunis, tandis que Daniel réprimait un haut-le-cœur.

"C'est vraiment conseillé de se nourrir comme ça après un choc à la tête ?" fit-il remarqué, le nez froncé dans une mimique de dégoût.

"Carter va aller se coucher de toute façon, alors autant le faire le ventre plein !" fit remarquer Jack.

Sam posa ses couverts sur son plateau et se cala dans le fond de son siège pour observer le mess et ses équipiers qui terminaient leur repas. Les murs étaient ornés de photos d'avions et il fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec l'armée de l'air. Il fallait vraiment qu'Al arrive pour lui donner des conseils car Sam savait que l'armée et ses règlements étaient plutôt stricts avec le protocole - comme lui avait vertement rappelé le Colonel O'Neill.

"Teal'c, savez-vous si Bra'tak compte venir nous faire un coucou et nous expliquer comme il est venu nous sauver ?" demanda O'Neill à l'homme noir - dont Sam apprit le nom avec gratitude.

"Non, O'Neill" répondit Teal'c.

Sam apprécia l'homme, peu de mots et a priori, pragmatique. Teal'c se leva, prit son plateau et celui de Sam, puis il l'invita à le suivre.

"J'escorte le Major Carter à ses quartiers."

Jack et Daniel échangèrent un regard surpris.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux-là ?"

"Jack, tu sais bien que Teal'c est toujours très protecteur avec Sam, surtout quand tu es désagréable avec elle, comme tout à l'heure."

"Daniel" soupira Jack "Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas la laisser m'appeler par mon prénom. Il y a assez de rumeurs comme ça ici et en plus, je fais ça pour elle."

"Mettre de la distance n'effacera jamais vos sentiments et tu le sais."

"Oui, je le sais" dit Jack, jouant avec le reste de ses petits pois, dans son assiette.


	3. Stallion Gate

_Encore une fois, meilleurs voeux à tout le monde ! Et un grand merci pour vos reviews :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Stallion Gate**

Sam Carter reprit conscience dans un environnement froid et aseptisé. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, sondant les alentours, comme le lui avait appris le Colonel O'Neill.

Un homme et une femme parlaient et la langue employée rassura Sam, ils semblaient humains. Ils étaient en grande conversation malgré le ton de confidence assez bas.

"Al, tu sais qu'il va être temps pour toi d'aller le voir. Il est seul et perdu dans chez les militaires et tu sais comme il est maladroit dans ces cas-là !" dit la voix féminine.

"Je sais, Donna, je le connais ! Je vais y aller mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle avant !" répondit un homme.

"Al, cette femme-là n'est pas pour toi ! Tu sais ce qu'a dit Ziggy !"

"Oui mais c'est un empêcheur de tourner en rond ! Regarde-là, elle est tellement jolie ! Comment ce mec peut-il rester insensible à son charme !"

La femme soupira mais Sam sentit l'amusement mêlé à l'agacement.

"Je te rappelle que Ziggy est une femme ! Et, notre invitée ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller, j'espère qu'elle voudra bien nous aider !"

"D'après ce que Ziggy sait d'elle, il y a peu de chances qu'elle refuse de donner un coup de main, comme de percer le mystère des sauts quantiques !"

Sam bougea imperceptiblement car la pièce était froide et le fin tissu recouvrant son corps ne la protégeait pas assez. Elle entendit la femme s'approcher doucement d'elle, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer - ou si elle en savait assez sur elle, pour ne pas être blessée.

"Major Samantha Carter, je suis Donna Beckett et je ne vous veux aucun mal" commença la femme.

Sam ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard d'une femme aux cheveux épais noirs et aux yeux verts. Elle ne semblait pas menaçante mais Sam se méfiait des apparences - quand Hathor les avait capturés et plongés en stase, les scientifiques non plus n'avaient pas l'air méchant et pourtant !

"Que fais-je ici ?"

"Vous êtes à Stallion Gate qui fait partie du complexe du projet secret Quantum."

"Où ça ?"

"C'est compliqué mais sachez que nous ne conduisons pas d'expérience sur les humains et nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, nous avons besoin de votre aide, c'est tout."

"Et me kidnapper est un bon moyen de la demander !" dit Sam, piquée au vif.

"Ce n'est pas si simple, Madame" dit Donna alors qu'Al se tenait en retrait.

L'homme portait un costume aux couleurs criardes et fumait le cigare. Malgré son évidente fascination pour Sam Carter, il semblait inquiet. Donna la laissa un moment seule, suivie par l'homme.

Sam Carter fit le tour de la pièce, blanche typique d'un laboratoire médical top secret. Elle était habillée dans une tenue blanche également, comme celle du personnel médical. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants et Donna l'invita à la suivre. Sam obéit mais resta sur ses gardes. Ils croisèrent du personnel scientifique, saluant le Docteur Beckett. Le complexe lui fit penser au SGC, en plus moderne et lumineux. Donna ouvrit une porte donnant sur un ordinateur aux proportions démesurées.

"Major Carter, voici notre ordinateur central, Ziggy."

"Bonjour Major Carter" dit la voix de l'intelligence artificielle.

"Euh... Bonjour" répondit Sam, pour être polie.

"Mon mari, le Docteur Samuel Beckett, est physicien, entre autres choses. Il a mis au point cet ordinateur et a passé une bonne partie de sa vie à développer des théories sur les voyages dans le continuum espace-temps."

"Je connais ses travaux, Docteur" coupa Sam. "Je suis moi-même Docteur en astrophysique théorique mais j'ai étudié de près les travaux du Docteur Beckett quand je travaillais au Pentagone."

Donna fit un sourire en coin.

"Bon, nous allons gagner du temps. Un jour, Sam est parvenu à un compromis intéressant et a créé ce caisson" Donna désigna un container au centre de la pièce. "Il se trouve qu'au moment où je vous parle, il est dans votre base, dans votre corps."

"Je vous demande pardon ? Je suis là pourtant !"

"Non, vous êtes dans son corps, seuls vos esprits ont été échangés !"

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux. "C'est impossible !"

"Je vous assure que si" dit Donna avec un sourire doux.

Comme Sam semblait toujours sceptique, Donna tendit le bras pour attraper un miroir et Sam Carter fit un bond en voyant le reflet d'un homme dans le miroir.  
"Oh c'est pas vrai !" dit Sam. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ce délire ? Que fais-je ici ?"

"Quand Sam prend la place de quelqu'un, il est évident que ce quelqu'un a besoin de réconfort et de réponses à ses questions, nous l'accueillons du mieux que nous pouvons."

"OK... et pourquoi moi ?"

"Habituellement, Ziggy fait des calculs pour savoir ce que Sam peut changer dans la vie des gens et-"

"Quoi ? Vous interférez dans le continuum espace-temps ? Mais de quel droit ? On ne doit pas toucher à une ligne temporelle !"

"Je sais bien, Major Carter, mais Sam essaie toujours d'interférer le moins possible."

"Vous rendez-vous compte que le moindre chien écrasé peut avoir des conséquences sur l'avenir ?"

"Oui, nous le savons et c'est pour ça que Ziggy fait des calculs très précis et qu'Al vient en aide à Sam."

Sam sentit le besoin de s'asseoir.

"Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que Ziggy sélectionne des candidats après étude et calculs précis. Nous avons toujours une bonne raison pour envoyer Sam changer le cours d'une vie."

"Et qu'est-ce qui a besoin d'être changé dans la mienne ? Elle ne vous plait pas telle qu'elle est ?"

"Dans ce cas précis, Major Carter, c'est nous qui avons besoin de vous et non le contraire."

Donna s'était approchée du caisson et en caressait le couvercle du bout des doigts.

"Depuis son premier saut, Sam n'est pas rentré. Cette machine est pratiquement tout ce qui me reste de lui. Seulement, ses signes vitaux commencent à faiblir. Nous pensons qu'il va mourir si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de le ramener dans son corps. Cependant, il ignore tout de son état et je dois trouver un moyen de le faire revenir, avec votre aide."


	4. Monsieur !

**Chapitre 4 - Monsieur !**

Sam Beckett s'était couché dans le lit du Major Carter sans même allumer la lumière, épuisé. Quand il s'éveilla plus tard, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Il ouvrit et trouva le Colonel O'Neill debout face à lui.

"Salut Carter, comment ça va ce matin ?"

"Bien, merci. Et vous ?"

"**Monsieur**" dit la voix familière d'Al dans son dos - sans que le Colonel ne soit conscient de sa présence - et Sam répéta "Monsieur" ce qui lui valut un hochement de tête approbateur de la part du Colonel. La présence - même holographique - d'Al soulagea Sam d'un poids.

"Douche, petit-déjeuner et briefing ?" proposa Jack.

"Je vous suis, hum, monsieur" dit Sam, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Al traversa pour lui parler.

"Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à venir mais on a été occupé."

Sam ne pouvait pas répondre car il se trouvait seul avec O'Neill et celui-ci ne parlait pas. Devant les vestiaires, O'Neill ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de trouver Sam juste derrière lui.

"Carter" dit Jack, s'approchant dangereusement de Sam, le toisant de toute sa hauteur "Même si j'adorerais me doucher avec vous, vous ne pouvez pas me suivre là !" Sam resta stupéfait.

Le Colonel montra le symbole masculin sur la porte et Al dit à Sam : "Le major Carter est une femme !"

"Ah oui, euh pardon... je suis encore un peu..."

"Dans les vapes ? Ouais, pas de problèmes, Carter !"

Sam se dirigea vers les vestiaires des femmes, et y entra. "Al, tu aurais pu me le dire avant !"

"Je n'y ai pas pensé avant que le Colonel ne le fasse remarquer !"

"Le Major Carter est une femme ! Mince, je comprends mieux les regards sur moi !"

"Oui, regarde-toi dans un miroir et tu comprendras !"

Sam ouvrit le casier de Carter et se regarda dans le miroir. "Ouais, en effet !"

"Sam, fais vite le Colonel va bientôt avoir fini de se doucher et ça n'est pas un homme patient !"

"Non, c'est vrai ? ! ?" fit Sam, ironique.

Sam sauta dans la douche et enfila une tenue propre, trouvée dans le casier de Carter.

"C'est ce que je préfère avec les femmes, leurs affaires sont toujours bien rangées, propres et ordonnées."

"Surtout celle-ci, c'est le genre maniaque !"

Sam sourit et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune femme.

"Bonjour, Major !" salua-t-elle.

"Bonjour -" commença Sam avant qu'Al ne lui souffle "Lieutenant !" et que Sam ne répète. Le Colonel l'appela de l'extérieur "Carter, c'est bon ?"

Sam quitta le vestiaire et suivit son supérieur dans le couloir vers le mess. Al lui résuma la situation militaire de Carter. "C'est un brillant officier, sorti major de toutes ses promotions. Elle a bossé deux ans au Pentagone avant d'intégrer cette unité d'élite appelée SG1. Le seul problème c'est que Ziggy ignore sur quoi ils bossent dans cette base - c'est classé top secret. Le chef d'équipe c'est lui, le Colonel Jonathan J. « Jack » O'Neill. Un mec froid et professionnel, ancien des Forces Spéciales. Tu es aussi avec le Docteur Daniel Jackson, archéologue, auteur de théories farfelues sur les extraterrestres et les pyramides !"  
Sam étouffa un pouffement, pensant à un de ces mecs qui attendent que les petits hommes verts viennent les chercher pour mener des expériences sur eux. Jack se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

"Vous vous racontez des blagues toute seule, Major ?" lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Sam secoua la tête et reprit son chemin en silence, laissant Al finir.

"Le dernier semble être Teal'c mais on ignore tout de lui." Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, en tournant sa tête sur le côté, signifiant "Pardon ?"

Al haussa les épaules car il n'en savait vraiment rien. De toute façon, ils arrivaient au mess. Jack s'effaça pour laisser entrer Sam avant lui et il sentit le regard du militaire sur lui.

"Merci" et Al le gronda "Monsieur ! Toutes tes phrases doivent finir par "Monsieur" quand tu t'adresses à lui !" et Sam compléta "Monsieur" rapidement. Il savait qu'Al était intraitable sur les protocoles militaires, ayant lui-même servi son pays en son temps.

"Sam, si tes phrases ne commencent pas par "Mon Colonel" tu dois finir par "Monsieur" c'est obligatoire quand tu t'adresses à un supérieur, surtout celui-ci !"

Sam hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et Al disparut. Daniel Jackson leur faisait de grands signes et Sam se servit moins grassement que la veille. Sam observa l'archéologue, qui avait l'air parfaitement sain d'esprit, difficile de croire qu'un illuminé se cachait sous cette façade sérieuse. Le Colonel, lui, ressemblait assez au portrait qu'Al lui en avait fait : froid, détaché, insensible. Sam se demandait comment une femme pouvait travailler sous ses ordres et tenir le coup. Teal'c inclina la tête vers lui et continua son repas gargantuesque.

"Alors, ça va mieux ?" demanda Daniel, en regardant Sam.

"Oui, merci."

Sam laissa les trois autres hommes - hum deux autres hommes à la réflexion - discuter tandis que Teal'c et lui gardaient le silence. Le Colonel O'Neill jeta un oeil à sa montre avant de se lever d'un bond.

"On y va sinon on va être en retard, et Carter déteste ça !"

Sam leva la tête vers lui. Il ne comprenait pas la relation que cet homme entretenait avec son bras droit. Il secoua doucement la tête et suivit son supérieur dans les couloirs. Jack s'arrêta et demanda aux deux autres hommes de passer devant. Il entra dans une pièce ressemblant à un laboratoire scientifique et alluma la lumière.

"Prenez votre truc, Carter et on y va, le Général va nous attendre."

"Euh... quel truc, Monsieur ?"

"Votre saleté de bidule pour lequel on est parti en mission !"

Sam fronça les sourcils car il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi parlait le Colonel O'Neill et quelque chose lui disait que ça allait vite l'agacer. L'homme s'approcha de Sam, d'un air menaçant.

"Carter, êtes-vous sûre d'aller bien ?"

Sam avait reculé d'un pas, s'attendant à se faire invectiver.

"Je veux bien croire que cette mission a été éprouvante pour vous mais on ne peut pas encore reporter le briefing. Alors attrapez votre machine infernale et on y va !"

Sam l'observa chercher quelque chose du regard dans la pièce, parfaitement rangée et en ordre.

"Ah le voilà !" dit le Colonel en s'emparant d'un appareil absolument inconnu de Sam. "Allez, venez, Carter !"

Jack quitta la pièce en tenant un appareil cylindrique avec ses deux mains. Sam suivit sans rien comprendre à ce qui passait là.


	5. Briefing

**Chapitre 5 - Briefing**

Sam choisit le même siège que la veille dans la salle de briefing, il imita Jack O'Neill quand il salua le Général et la réunion commença. Avec le temps et l'habitude de se retrouver dans des situations délicates, Sam avait appris à improviser. Il regarda les photos de l'archéologue, hochait la tête régulièrement et plaçait quelques banalités de-ci de-là.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que le Général lui pose une question auquel il n'avait aucune réponse, car il comprit à peine la moitié des mots employés, malgré son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne.

"Major Carter, savez-vous pourquoi le DHD a refusé de composer les coordonnées de Chulak ?"

Sam écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre mais Teal'c le sauva.

"Bra'tak avait ouvert un vortex vers le site Alpha de la Tau'ri car il avait peur qu'Anubis envoie des guerriers Kull sur Chulak. Ensuite, quand nous avons voulu contacter la Tau'ri, le DHD semblait souffrir d'une surcharge énergétique."

Teal'c avait croisé ses mains sur la table et parlait calmement. Le Général ne sembla pas comprendre la dernière partie de la phrase car le Colonel clarifia pour lui : "Un Jaffa a voulu zater Cater mais elle a esquivé, le DHD a reçu la décharge à sa place."

"Il n'était donc plus possible de composer ?" demanda le Général.

"Non, elle nous a expliqué que le DHD avait besoin de quelques instants pour absorber l'énergie dans ses cristaux avant de les renvoyer vers les supraconducteurs de la Porte, pas vrai ?" ajouta Daniel, se tournant vers Sam.

"Si, si, c'est bien ça !" confirma Sam Beckett sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il avançait.

Si la notion de supraconducteurs lui était familière, le reste était absolument flou. Qu'était donc cette Porte, ce DHD et ces... cristaux ?

Alors qu'il se posait des questions, une alarme retentit et une voix annonça "Activation non programmée de la Porte des étoiles."

Sam remarqua alors que le grand anneau de pierre tournait et que des chevrons verrouillaient une position, un peu comme une combinaison de coffre-fort. Ses équipiers se levèrent pour se poster devant la vitre. Il les imita et fit un pas en arrière quand un Kawoosh se fit entendre en formant un tourbillon et qu'une flaque se forma.

"Wahou !" dit-il.

"Bah alors, Carter ?! Ça fait plus de sept ans et elle vous fait toujours cet effet-là ?" demanda Jack, incrédule.

Il regarda ses équipiers, discutant, blasés devant ce drôle d'engin. Le Général, qui était descendu, remonta prestement.

"C'est SG3 qui me demande un délai. Les négociations avec les rebelles Jaffas prennent plus de temps que prévu. Teal'c, il faudrait que vous alliez les rejoindre pour calmer la situation."

Teal'c se courba pour saluer le Général puis ses amis et quitta la pièce. Chacun reprit sa place autour de la table et Hammond déclara : "Donc, vous êtes partis en mission, vous vous êtes fait capturer et torturer, tout ça pour quoi ?" Il tapotait le cylindre que le Colonel avait pris dans le labo et lui avait remis à son arrivée. "On avait besoin du Naquadah pour faire marcher ça..."

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Sam et il se demanda ce que la jeune femme aurait bien pu dire ou faire pour se sauver de cette situation. Visiblement, elle avait poussé les autres à accepter mais le bénéfice était presque nul.

"Hum, je... euh..." bafouilla Sam, en baissant la tête.

"C'est de ma faute, mon Général, c'est moi qui ai autorisé cette mission. J'ai fait partir mon équipe un peu dans la précipitation alors que Carter avait encore besoin de temps pour régler ses détecteurs machins chose" déclara O'Neill.

Le Docteur Jackson le regarda avec des yeux exorbités mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il choisit de faire défiler encore quelques photos, ce qui détourna l'attention d'Hammond de Carter. Jack tourna la tête et fusilla Sam du regard. Il comprit alors que le Colonel détestait son second mais qu'il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et la gardait dans son équipe, quand même. Il avait sûrement reçu des ordres.

Sam détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur les images montrées par Daniel. Et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Les photos montraient un anneau en pierre, similaire à celui qu'il avait à quelques mètres de lui, pourtant les photos avaient été prises en extérieur et à sa connaissance, une telle structure n'existait pas sur Terre. Les buissons alentour étaient violets et les arbres avaient des feuilles bleues. Et si... mais non, Sam secoua la tête, c'était impossible. Puis, des images de la nature environnante laissèrent place à une pyramide et à des prises de l'équipe à l'intérieur. Ils étaient tous très souriants, même Teal'c, comme s'ils venaient de partager une bonne blague. Daniel avait, sûrement par accident, pris Jack et Carter en photo car le cliché suivant les montrait se regardant. Aucune animosité entre eux.

Elle semblait avoir plongé son regard azur dans les pupilles marron de l'homme face à elle. Sam admit, en lui-même, que c'était vraiment une belle femme mais qu'elle n'en était probablement pas consciente. Elle regardait son supérieur comme si elle cherchait à lui dire quelque chose avec ses yeux. Il venait d'ôter sa casquette et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il avait une main dedans tout en la regardant. Elle ne se moquait pas de lui, au contraire. Sam lu le désir de cet homme, qu'avait cette femme. Et à sa grande surprise, ce qu'il avait pris pour de la haine auparavant, s'inscrivait sur le visage de l'homme en photo : il l'aimait. Il le cachait juste moins bien à ce moment précis.

Ainsi donc, Sam venait de comprendre le petit jeu du Colonel O'Neill envers le Major Carter : ils s'aimaient mais ne pouvaient pas vivre cet amour.


	6. Mensonges

**Chapitre 6 - Mensonges**

Le Général Hammond les libéra et ils descendirent tous en salle d'embarquement pour saluer Teal'c. Sam regarda avec fascination et appréhension l'homme traverser la flaque bleutée et disparaître.

"Bien, maintenant, venez avec moi tous les deux" ordonna le Colonel.

Même Daniel parut surpris par cette demande mais il suivit, invitant Sam à passer devant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le labo où ils s'étaient arrêté plus tôt et le Colonel ferma la porte.

"Carter, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'était que ça ?"

"Ça quoi, Monsieur ?"

"Votre petit numéro de mime tout à l'heure ? J'ai dû couvrir vos arrières en racontant un bobard au Général ! Alors même si vous savez que ça me gêne pas de mentir, j'aime quand même savoir pourquoi je le fais !"

Sam baissa la tête, incapable de trouver une réponse. Il ignorait ce que faisaient vraiment ces gens dans cette base, ni ce que cette femme pouvait bien fabriquer avec tout ce matériel ultra sophistiqué dans son labo, ni quel genre de réponse il devait donner... Là, il était perdu et risquait de compromettre la carrière du Major Carter. Al n'avait été d'aucune aide jusque-là, il ignorait même pourquoi il était là ! Il était furieux mais savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se rebeller contre l'autorité, même quand l'autorité en question était amoureuse de vous.

"Jack ! Lâche-la un peu ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu nous as fait partir, manu militari et elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir le calibrage de son détecteur. On cherchait un gisement de Naquadah et on en a trouvé un, sous les ruines d'un temple et surveillé par des jaffas !"

Jack déposa avec une certaine violence le gros cylindre sur le bureau, faisant tomber ce qui était rangé dessus au sol.

"Je sais, Daniel, j'y étais ! Ce que je cherche à comprendre c'est ce qu'elle a dire pour sa défense ! Le Général va me convoquer et je suis incapable de lui donner une explication à notre captivité ! Comment se fait-il que l'UAV et le MALP n'aient rien vu ?! A moins que Carter n'ait pas su lire les données ?!"

Le Colonel tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, furieux. Sam le regarda partir puis croisa le regard de Daniel.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sam, tout va bien se passer !" dit doucement l'archéologue avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Daniel venait-il de l'appeler par son prénom et répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses ? Mais où donc Sam Beckett était-il tombé ?

Le meilleur moyen de trouver des réponses à ses questions était encore de fouiner dans l'ordinateur de la jeune femme qu'il remplaçait. Sam se félicita de ses propres compétences informatiques car le Major Carter veillait sur ses dossiers personnels comme s'il s'agissait de diamants. Tout était verrouillé par mot de passe et cryptage compliqué. Cela attisa encore un plus la curiosité de Sam. Sur quoi pouvait-elle bien travailler pour veiller farouchement à la confidentialité de ses données ?

Une fois dans le serveur personnel du Major, il trouva des dossiers répertoriés par genre, puis année. Et Sam comprit pourquoi Daniel avait utilisé son prénom en s'adressant à lui, il était dans la peu de Samantha "Sam" Carter !

Sam parcourait les fichiers et des mots défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment tout, même si certaines notions étaient familières : Goa'uld, symbiote, sarcophage, virus, Knox, Asgard, Furlings, Anciens, Trou noir, robots, NID/TRUST, Tok'ra, distorsion de l'espace-temps, nanotechnologies et des dossiers portant des mélanges alphanumériques comme P3X-989, etc. Chaque sous-dossier était agrémenté de notes personnelles, de graphiques dans certains cas, de photos de mission... C'était une vraie mine d'informations, quand on savait ce qu'on cherchait. Un dossier nommé "Pentagone Pré-Abydos" attira son attention, car c'était le plus ancien - un bon début pour Sam - et il commença à lire les journal des recherches de Carter.

"_Affectation au Pentagone, jour 1._

_J'ignorais ce qui m'attendait, ce matin en me levant, mais je ne suis pas déçue. Cette affectation est... étonnante. On m'a présenté le Général West, un militaire froid mais brillant à ce qu'on dit. Il m'a saluée et m'a dit "votre vie est sur le point de changer, Capitaine Carter !" Je n'ai pas immédiatement compris pourquoi, puis le Général m'a présenté une femme âgée nommée Catherine Langford. Cette femme m'a parlé d'un appareil capable de faire traverser la galaxie à un être humain en moins d'une seconde. J'étais perplexe mais quand j'ai vu cette imposante structure, j'ai compris ce qu'avait voulu dire le Général West. On m'a attribué une équipe de scientifiques et demandé de faire marcher cet engin..._"

Sam arrêta la lecture des notes de Carter car elle entrait dans des détails techniques et des descriptions. Il parcourut le reste du texte pour tomber sur une information importante.

"_Le Docteur Daniel Jackson, auteur de nombreuses théories controversées sur les pyramides et les extraterrestres a trouvé le dernier symbole parmi les milliards de combinaisons possibles ! Il a ouvert un vortex et doit partir en expédition avec le Colonel O'Neill et son équipe... et moi bien sûr, je reste là ! Le Général West m'a donné d'autres recherches à mener. Il estime sûrement qu'une femme n'a pas sa place avec ces militaires chargés de testostérone !_"

Sam sourit en lisant les mots de la jeune femme. Un rapport de mission suivait le reste de ses notes. Le rapport de la mission sur Abydos, la planète trouvée par le Docteur Jackson. Il était supposé avoir perdu la vie dans la bataille contre Râ et le Colonel O'Neill se disait désolé de la perte de l'archéologue.  
Sam parcouru les dossiers dans l'ordre chronologique et se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment croire ce qu'il lisait... Pas étonnant que Ziggy ne trouve rien dans les dossiers du Pentagone, cette base était top secrète et le département de la Défense prenait grand soin de protéger son secret. Sam tomba sur ce qu'il pensa être l'année en cours "2004" lut-il, avant de faire un rapide calcul dans sa tête... Il était parti en 1999 et cela faisait quoi ? 5 ans qu'il "sautait" ce qui voulait dire que...

* * *

_Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que mercredi soir, je prends l'avion pour Paris, pour environ 1 mois. Je pense publier toujours 3 chapitres par semaine mais je vais être à l'hôpital presque tous les jours ensuite. Je répondrais aussi aux reviews, mais avec du retard sans doute :)_


	7. Conversation

_Je sais que le chapitre précédent se terminait un peu brutalement, donc voici la suite !_

_Merci pour les reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. A mon invité(e) : la réponse à une de tes questions se trouve juste là ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Conversations avec soi-même**

"Sam ?" demanda Al.

Sam Beckett sursauta en entendant son ami. Il se leva et ferma la porte du labo de Carter pour parler librement avec son ami.

"Al ! Tu aurais pu me dire que j'étais dans mon époque ! C'est du temps réel là ?"

"Oui Sam, nous sommes bien tous les deux dans la même époque, pour une fois."

"Je vais pouvoir appeler Donna !" dit Sam, pensant à son épouse. "Mais, Al que fais-je ici ? Quelle est ma mission ?"

"Ziggy n'est pas sûre" mentit Al.

"Je t'avoue que ça serait bien qu'elle trouve vite parce que je pense que c'est la première fois que je ne me sens pas à la hauteur de la tâche !"

"Ne dis pas de bêtise Sam, tu es aussi intelligent que cette femme mais dans des domaines un peu différents !"

"Pas tant que ça, elle aussi est astrophysicienne, elle travaille sur la physique quantique également, elle en sait juste beaucoup plus que moi sur l'Univers et les voyages dans la Galaxie !"

Al arrêta de faire les cent pas dans le labo de Carter. Il fixa Sam.

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Ici, je sais ce qu'ils font, ils voyagent à travers la Galaxie grâce à l'anneau de pierre, appelé Porte des étoiles !"

Sam se lança dans l'explication de ses découvertes. Al écouta sans comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Sam parcourait la pièce de long en large, faisant de grands gestes, sans se douter qu'on l'observait grâce aux caméras de sécurité.

Le sergent de garde avait vu passer Siler dans le couloir et lui avait demandé de jeter un œil. Il était prêt à se moquer du Major Carter mais Siler l'en empêcha. Il attrapa le combiné le plus proche et demanda au Colonel O'Neill de venir au plus vite.

Jack parcourut les couloirs de son pas décidé. Il ignorait pourquoi le sergent lui avait demandé de venir mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il préférait cette balade plutôt que de rédiger des rapports de mission ou encore de lire les dossiers des futures recrues du SGC.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de surveillance, Siler le salua et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Que se passe-t-il, sergent ? Pourquoi tant de mystère, on espionne qui ?"

Jack suivit le doigt de Siler qui lui montrait l'écran principal, braqué sur Carter. Elle marchait dans son labo, visiblement en grande conversation avec elle-même, faisant des allers-retours tout autour de son bureau et gesticulant.

"Je sais qu'elle a été blessée à la tête en mission, sans parler des tortures infligées par les jaffas mais... je préférais que vous voyiez ça, Monsieur" expliqua Siler.

"Vous avez bien fait" répondit Jack, mettant une main amicale sur l'épaule du sergent. "Gardez ça pour vous, tous les deux" ordonna le Colonel.

Les deux sergents promirent de ne rien dire à personne et ils regardèrent le Colonel O'Neill quitter la salle au pas de course.

_SJSJSJSJSJ_

"Attendez, je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de la gravité de la situation !" hurla Sam Carter.

"Si ! Sam va mourir et nous pensons que vous seule êtes en mesure de le sauver !"

"Docteur Beckett, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mise à part la vie de votre mari, l'avenir de la planète repose, en partie, sur mes épaules. Mon travail aussi est important !"

"On vous dit brillante mais pas arrogante ou suffisante !" lança Donna.

"Non, vous vous méprenez Madame ! Que savez-vous exactement de mon travail ?" demanda calmement Sam.

"Je dois l'avouer, pas grand-chose. Ziggy n'a pas pu accéder à votre dossier, hormis ce qui n'est pas classé secret défense."

"Bon, je n'ai pas le droit de vous révéler les détails de mes fonctions mais soyez assurée que l'armée ne me paie pas uniquement à régler des radars afin de sonder l'espace. Nous travaillons sur un projet hautement secret, que seuls quelques chefs d'état-major et bien entendu, le Président connaissent."

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai juste tellement peur de le perdre."

"Je comprends ça, voir dépérir l'homme qu'on aime est terrible et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider mais à l'heure actuelle, mon équipe a besoin de moi."

"Al est parti rejoindre Sam, il va l'aider."

"Mais ils vont se rendre compte que ça n'est pas moi !"

"Major, vous travaillez entourée d'hommes et même si vous êtes brillante, personne ne fera la différence."

"Je ne vous parle pas de changer de coupe de cheveux ou du parfum que je mets. Nous sommes une famille depuis sept ans et ils vont s'en rendre compte !"

Sam essayait de s'en persuader car plus elle le disait à Donna, plus ses certitudes face à la détermination de la scientifique faiblissaient. Et si elle avait raison et que personne ne remarque le changement ?


	8. L'hologramme

**Chapitre 8 - L'hologramme**

Jack était retourné à son bureau et fit quelques recherches sur Internet mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Fraiser sans éveiller ses soupçons, alors il décida de garder ça pour lui mais de ne pas lâcher Carter.

Il se rendit à son labo où il trouva porte close. Il frappa puis ouvrit la porte. Sam était toujours en train de faire les cent pas, parlant à voix haute.

"Hé Carter ! ça va ?"

Sam sursauta en entendant la voix du Colonel dans son dos.

"Oui, monsieur, merci."

"Au fait, Carter, vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné mon cadeau d'anniversaire. C'était la semaine dernière."

Sam se trouva embarrassé et répondit "ah oui, c'est chez moi mais avec tout le travail que j'ai eu, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y aller."

Jack leva un sourcil car c'était le mois de mars, son anniversaire était en octobre et Carter le savait très bien.

"Vous venez ? Teal'c est sur le point de rentrer" dit-il, l'air de rien.

Sam suivit docilement le Colonel à travers les couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Il se serait perdu si on lui avait demandé d'aller quelque part tout seul. Ils arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement et la Porte livra ses passagers, dont Teal'c. Daniel les avait rejoints et l'équipe était à nouveau au complet. Jack invita ses amis à le suivre pour le briefing de SG3 et Teal'c.

Sam écouta avec attention les récits, afin d'en apprendre le plus possible sans se rendre compte que Jack lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Daniel remarqua son petit jeu en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Peu après la réunion, comme Teal'c avait faim, ils décidèrent de se rendre au mess. L'équipe se servit à manger et Al arriva. Sam s'installa avec un sourire près du Jaffa et Teal'c lui fit un signe de tête, le regardant comme s'il le voyait vraiment, puis l'homme tourna la tête vers Al, ou en tout cas l'endroit où se tenait Al. Pour s'amuser, l'hologramme lui fit un petit signe de la main, intimidé quand même par la stature imposante. Teal'c hocha également la tête à son intention.

"Sam, il me voit, tu crois ?"

Sam Beckett était pétrifié car si Teal'c voyait effectivement Al alors il le voyait, lui et non le Major Carter. Comme pour lui répondre, Teal'c hocha encore la tête vers Al.

"Oh bravo !" dit Sam.

"Mais comment est-ce possible ?" hurla Al, faisant grimacer Sam.

"Carter, tout va bien ?" demanda Jack, qui surveillait toujours son second du coin de l'œil.

"Oui, monsieur, merci."

Al quitta le mess en un éclair sous l'œil surpris de Teal'c.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Al arriva en courant dans la pièce.

"Donna, Donna ! On est mal !"

"Al, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda l'interpellée, surprise alors qu'elle faisait lire des dossiers à Sam Carter.

"L'armoire à glace, il me voit !"

"Comment ?"

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Sam, figée sur place. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Votre copain, Teal'c, qu'est-il exactement ?" demanda Al.

Sam essaya de masquer ses émotions car le sujet était plus que sensible. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que seule une poignée de personne sont capables de voir Al ou même la vraie nature de Sam. Si Teal'c voit Al, ça veut dire qu'il sait que vous n'êtes pas dans votre corps !"

"Je dois y aller, je dois parler à Teal'c !" dit Sam.

"C'est impossible Major !" s'exclama Al.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air de défi.

Donna réalisa que cette femme avait un sacré caractère de toute évidence et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans réagir. Al ne répondit pas.

"Faites-moi confiance, je dois lui parler !"

Avec l'approbation silencieuse de Donna, Al guida Sam Carter vers la machine qui lui permettait de retrouver Sam Beckett. "Attention, le voyage peut secouer."

Sam rit avant de répondre "Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, les voyages mouvementés, ça me connait !"

Instantanément, Sam Carter se retrouva au mess du SGC. Sam Beckett leva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux, car ça n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait. Teal'c sembla moins surpris.

"Salut, vous pouvez me suivre ?" demanda-t-elle aux deux seuls hommes capables de la voir.

Teal'c et Sam Beckett se levèrent en même temps et quittèrent la pièce. Sam Beckett lança à Jack "Euh, j'arrive mon colonel !"

"Tu ne les trouve pas étrange tous les deux ?"

Daniel leva la tête, la bouche pleine et regarda Teal'c et Sam partir ensemble.

"Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ?"

"Daniel, je suis sérieux !"

Daniel considéra son ami un instant et face à son air grave, englouti sa pizza et l'invita à développer.

"Gardes ça pour toi mais Carter est... étrange depuis qu'on est rentré de mission."

"Après ce qu'on a vécu, ce n'est pas très étonnant, même venant d'elle."

"Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je me demande si elle n'a pas un réel problème..."

"De quel genre ?"

Jack pointa sa propre nuque et dit "du genre Jolinar !"

"Jack, tu plaisantes j'espère !"

"Daniel, quand Charles avait été infecté par un Goa'uld, il était vraiment étrange mais on n'a pas fait attention. Ensuite, quand Jolinar est entrée en Carter, au début elle agissait bizarrement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose !"

"Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ?"

"Non, ce sont juste des doutes mais je la garde à l'œil, on ne sait jamais ! Elle n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal et elle parle toute seule !"


	9. Les Docteurs

**Chapitre 9 - Les Docteurs**

Sam Beckett et Teal'c s'étaient enfermés avec l'hologramme de Sam Carter.

"Major Carter, c'est une joie de vous voir, je commençais à m'inquiéter !" dit Teal'c.

"Moi aussi je suis contente, Teal'c !"

"Hum... est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?" demanda Sam Beckett.

"Je suis le Major Samantha Carter, docteur. Vous êtes actuellement dans mon corps et Teal'c ici semble capable de voir vraie nature ! Ce qui peut être un atout."

"Mais qu'êtes-vous au juste ?" demanda le Docteur Beckett. "Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?"

"Je suis un jaffa, les serviteurs des faux dieux ! Et je voulais en savoir plus sur vous avant de décider si vous étiez une menace."

"Les faux dieux sont les Goa'uld ? C'est bien ça ?"

Ses deux interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête.

"Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda Carter.

"J'ai lu vos dossiers."

"Mes dossiers ? Vous vous êtes introduit dans mon ordinateur ?" demanda Carter, furieuse.

"Oui désolé, pas le choix, je ne comprenais rien à ce que me demandait O'Neill !"

"Et que voulait-il savoir au juste ?"

"Je ne sais pas, une histoire de DHD, d'UAV - je n'ai pas tout compris - plus tout ce qui concerne les ruines et votre dernière mission..."

Sam jeta un regard désespéré à Teal'c.

"Major Carter, j'ai couvert du mieux que j'ai pu cet échange mais je me suis absenté."

"Je me demande comment vous pouvez voir sa vraie nature..." murmura Sam Carter avant de regarder Teal'c. "Junior ou en tout cas votre morphologie particulière ?"

"Ou la trétonine !"

"Qui est Junior ?" demanda Sam Beckett. "Et la trétonine ?"

"Il vous expliquera ça" dit Sam Carter car elle sentait un malaise arriver. Le corps de Sam Beckett commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, sa femme avait raison. "Je dois y aller." Elle quitta les lieux à regret, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'éclaircir les choses.

Teal'c s'inclina avant que lui et Sam Beckett ne quittent leur espace réduit. Ils regagnèrent le mess, où Daniel et Jack avaient eu le temps de mettre au point un plan pour savoir si Carter était bien celle qu'elle prétendait être.

"Donc, c'est Marie Curie a découvert l'uranium ?" demanda Jack à Daniel, quand Sam s'installa près de lui.

"Non, Marie Curie a découvert le radium, Monsieur" corrigea distraitement Sam Beckett.

Si Sam avait corrigé en donnant la bonne information, elle ne sembla pas surprise de l'intérêt que Jack portait à la radioactivité, ce qui ne constituait pas une preuve pour Daniel. Teal'c, lui par contre, leva un sourcil face à cette discussion étrange.

Jack jeta quand même un regard surpris à Carter, qui dévorait de la gelée rouge. Discrètement, il pointa la coupe pour que Daniel soit témoin. Il haussa les épaules puis les deux hommes regardèrent en direction de la vitrine à dessert, pleine de coupes bleues. Ils échangèrent cependant un regard surpris.  
Jack essaya ensuite de lui poser des questions sur certaines anciennes missions et Sam Beckett put y répondre car il se souvenait des dossiers qu'il avait parcourus. Heureusement, Daniel changea vite de sujet, empêchant Jack de coincer Sam sur les détails des rapports.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à leurs activités habituelles mais Teal'c escorta Sam vers le labo de Carter.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam Carter de son côté retrouva Donna qui la fit allonger dans le caisson mis en place par son mari. Elle semblait inquiète mais Sam la rassura avec un sourire.

"Je vais me reposer un peu et quand ça ira mieux, je chercherais un moyen de lui faire retrouver son corps, je vous le promets."

Donna veilla sur le repos de Sam, en espérant que la scientifique serait aussi brillante que son dossier le laissait entendre.  
Al resta près d'elle pour la soutenir. Lui aussi était inquiet pour son ami mais devait être fort pour eux trois. Il hésita à rejoindre Sam Beckett car Teal'c pouvait le voir et Sam Carter n'avait pas été en mesure de lui faire le résumé de son voyage au SGC.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam Beckett s'installa à nouveau au poste de travail de Carter pour lire ses recherches sur des sujets plus que passionnants pour un scientifique comme lui. En quelques années, Sam Carter avait fait des découvertes étonnantes et si elle était en mesure de publier ses travaux, elle ferait avancer la science et l'Humanité - et elle pouvait même prétendre à un prix Nobel. Il se demandait quand cette femme dormait, avec la quantité de travaux qu'elle avait rédigée, en plus des rapports de mission - suivant très souvent des missions longues et périlleuses...

Des coups se firent entendre à sa porte et Sam quitta la lecture d'une théorie passionnante pour accueillir le Colonel O'Neill.

"Je ne dérange pas au moins ?" demanda-t-il d'un air séducteur.

Sam nota qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Pas du tout, Monsieur, je relisais des recherches que j'ai mené sur les supraconducteurs" énonça Sam, comme si Jack pouvait vraiment s'intéresser au sujet.

Jack se posta juste dans son dos, pour lire par-dessus son épaule et posa ses mains sur le bureau, de chaque côté de Sam.  
Le Docteur Beckett déglutit avec difficulté car il n'avait pas envisagé que Jack et Sam puissent former un couple, ni qu'il devrait un jour... faire ça avec un autre homme, dans le corps d'une femme...

"Mon Colonel ?" demanda-t-il avec la voix peu rassurée de Carter.

"Allons, Sam, laissez-vous aller un peu..." dit Jack, en collant sa joue contre celle de son second. "Je sais que vous en avez envie aussi !"

Quand Jack plia le bras pour poser sa main sur le sein de Carter, Sam fit un mouvement pour se libérer de l'étreinte du Colonel et le frappa au visage. Le corps de Carter répondait bien aux ordres transmis par l'esprit de Beckett. Jack O'Neill était allongé sur le sol, se tenant le nez avec ses deux mains, en gémissant et il regarda Sam partir en courant du labo. Daniel arriva peu après, ayant tout vu de la salle de surveillance.

* * *

_Je risque de mettre du temps à répondre aux reviews, ainsi je vous remercie par avance ;)_


	10. Le piège

**Chapitre 10 - Le piège**

"Jack, est-ce que ça va ?"

Jack sourit - enfin, c'est ce que Daniel devina au ton employé - et dit "ça ne peut pas être elle ! Elle m'a frappé !"

"Jack, tu as voulu la peloter, comment voulais-tu qu'elle réagisse ?" demanda Daniel, blasé.

Il aida Jack à se relever pour aller parler au Général Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill ? Pourquoi saignez-vous du nez sur le sol de mon bureau ?" gronda le Général.

"Ohlala, longue histoire, mon Général" dit Jack, en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils face au bureau de son supérieur. Daniel revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une trousse de premiers soins, soigna et nettoya le visage de son ami alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer ce qui se passait.

"Carter m'a frappé !"

"Le Major Carter a porté la main sur vous ?" demanda Hammond, incrédule.

"Oui, vous voyez, vous aussi vous trouvez ça étrange ! Bref, je suis passé la voir pour lui faire des avances et elle m'a frappé au visage ! Carter ne ferait jamais ça !"

"Attendez un instant, Colonel. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez tenté d'agresser sexuellement votre second et c'est en se défendant qu'elle vous a frappé ?"

Jack répondit avec un air triomphant "oui, c'est exactement ça !"

"Mais Colonel, je vais devoir vous faire arrêter pour ça !"

"Général, Jack ne s'exprime pas bien et ne vous a pas tout dit" défendit Daniel, en secouant la tête. Il était évident que présentés comme ça, les faits ne plaidaient pas en faveur de Jack.

Daniel reprit alors tout depuis le début, pour calmer Hammond qui était rouge de colère et prêt à faire enfermer O'Neill. Il se détendit au fur et à mesure que Jack donnait des arguments pour sa défense.

"Vous pensez bien, mon Général, que jamais de la vie je ne ferais du mal à Carter ou ne la forcerait à faire quoi que ce soit ! Si j'étais, bien entendu, convaincu que c'est bien elle !"

"Oui, je vois. Mais soyez gentil, Colonel, la prochaine fois, venez me voir avant de vous lancer dans ce genre de plan !"

"Euh, oui, Monsieur."

Hammond décida de convoquer Sam Carter dès que possible pour pousser un peu le briefing sur la dernière mission et la forcer à se dévoiler, si elle n'est vraiment pas elle-même.

"Colonel, allez à l'infirmerie !" ordonna le Général.

"Mais ça va, Monsieur !"

"Je sais ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve avec vous dans la pièce !"

Face à la logique implacable, Jack quitta la pièce, laissant Daniel et Hammond tous les deux. Hammond fit appeler Carter par Harriman mais elle ne se présenta pas. SG1 chercha dans la base car le registre de sécurité ne mentionnait pas qu'elle avait quitté les lieux.

Ce fut finalement Sam qui trouva Teal'c.

"Psst, Teal'c ! Par ici !"

Teal'c s'enferma dans la pièce occupée par Sam Beckett.

"Le Colonel O'Neill m'a fait des avances, je ne sais pas quoi faire !" dit Sam, en chuchotant.

"Je sais, j'en ai été informé. Il se doute que le Major Carter n'est pas dans son état normal. Peut-être devrions-nous lui avouer la vérité ?" proposa Teal'c.

"Non, il ne me croira jamais !"

"Et pourquoi non ?"

"Parce que c'est délirant de lui avouer que je voyage de corps en corps depuis cinq ans !"

"Non."

"Là, c'est à mon tour de vous demander, pourquoi non ?"

"Parce que le Colonel O'Neill voit des choses étonnantes depuis des années et même s'il ne comprendra sûrement pas comment vous faites, il sera parfaitement en mesure de vous croire."

Sam Beckett réalisa alors que son ami Jaffa avait sûrement raison, O'Neill voyageait à travers la galaxie depuis longtemps, il serait sans doute disposé à croire également Teal'c s'il lui apportait son soutien. Ils décidèrent de se rendre en salle de briefing. Les deux hommes trouvèrent Daniel et le Général qui les attendaient.

"Major Carter, asseyez-vous" l'invita doucement le Général et Sam obéit, nerveusement.

"Souhaitez-vous porter plainte contre le Colonel O'Neill ?"

"Non, mon Général" répondit Sam Beckett, persuadé que ça nuirait sans doute à la carrière de Carter, d'autant qu'il savait que c'était un piège.

"Très bien. Le Colonel O'Neill m'a avoué vous avoir provoqué et que vous aviez agi en état de légitime défense, Major" expliqua Hammond.

Sam hocha la tête mais l'alarme de la base retentit. Tout le monde descendit en salle de contrôle et Harriman annonça au Général qu'ils recevaient un code Tok'ra. Une fois l'iris ouvert, Jacob Carter franchit la Porte.

Hammond salua son vieil ami et Jacob regarda dans la direction de Sam Beckett.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Jacob.

"Jacob ? De qui parles-tu ?"

"De cette personne entre Daniel et Teal'c."

"Mais, c'est Sam, ta fille !"

"Non, je ne crois pas !"

George Hammond fit remonter tout le monde en salle de briefing et fit venir le Colonel O'Neill sur-le-champ.


	11. La découverte

**Chapitre 11 - La découverte**

"George, je sais quand même à quoi ressemble mon enfant, surtout que je l'ai vue il y a quelques jours !"

"Jacob, qui penses-tu avoir en face de toi ?" demanda Hammond alors que Jack entrait dans la pièce, saluant le Tok'ra.

"C'est un homme, la cinquantaine, les cheveux bruns avec des mèches argentées..."

"En effet" ajouta Teal'c. "Et il s'appelle Samuel Beckett."

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

"Teal'c, vous voyez également cet homme ?" demanda Hammond, surpris par le silence du Jaffa pendant tout ce temps.

"En effet."

"T, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?" gronda Jack, qui faisait les cent pas.

"Parce que personne n'a rien demandé."

"Teal'c, vous avez vu un homme prendre la place du Major Carter dans l'équipe et vous n'avez rien dit ?" tenta de clarifier Hammond.

"Général Hammond, nous avons déjà rencontré des phénomènes étranges et je ne souhaitais pas être enfermé dans une maison pour déficients mentaux sans être sûr de l'identité de l'homme ni de son but."

"Oui, ça se tient" défendit Daniel. "Mais lui faites-vous confiance ?"

"En effet."

"Moi j'ai une autre question : où est Carter ?" demanda Jack, de plus en plus nerveux.

"Probablement dans mon corps, à Washington" répondit Sam Beckett.

"Et elle va bien ?" demanda Jack, devançant Jacob.

Il s'agit finalement à la table de briefing.

"En effet" répondit Teal'c. "Je l'ai vue au mess tout à l'heure."

Jack frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut avoir la bonté de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Ca serait trop compliqué à expliquer en peu de mots, Monsieur" commença Sam Beckett. "Je fais des sauts quantiques depuis à peu près cinq ans, j'échange mon enveloppe corporelle avec des gens que je suis chargé d'aider. Ici, cependant, j'ignore le but de ma mission ni pourquoi l'ordinateur m'a mis dans la peau de votre Carter."

"Et comment on inverse le processus ?" demanda Daniel.

"On ne l'inverse pas, une fois que j'aurais accompli la tâche qui m'incombe ici, je serais envoyé ailleurs et le Major vous sera rendue, saine et sauve."

Jacob sursauta quand l'hologramme de sa fille se matérialisa près du docteur Beckett.

"Papa !"

"Sam ?"

Jack s'installa dans un fauteuil et prit sa tête dans ses mains. "Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe."

Sam Beckett rit doucement et déclara avec la voix de Sam Carter : "Elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas tout !"

Jack releva la tête violemment et déclara "Oh bah ça va alors, je suis rassuré !"

"Monsieur" ajouta Sam, à la demande de Carter.

"Bon et comment est-on censé savoir ce que vous devez faire pour qu'on récupère notre Sam ?" demanda Jack. "Et d'ailleurs, vous êtes quoi au juste ?"

Carter avait entendu et noté le "notre Sam" et elle souriait.

"Entre autres choses, docteur en physique quantique, astrophysique et langues anciennes..."

"Super, un autre scientifique !"

Par la suite, Hammond, Daniel et Jack regardèrent Teal'c, le corps de Carter et Jacob en grande conversation avec un être invisible. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout mais il leur semblait que les protéines symbiotiques permettaient au Jaffa et au Tok'ra de voir les hologrammes et la véritable nature de Sam Beckett. Jack comprit vite, à la mine de Carter - bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans son corps - que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

Sam Carter expliquait à Sam Beckett que ses fonctions vitales déclinaient et que sa femme était très inquiète. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de mission puisque c'était à elle de trouver une solution au problème. Mais, elle se fatiguait vite dans ce corps. Pendant que les trois hommes parlaient, Sam observait Jack à la dérobée. Il semblait inquiet pour elle et elle était touchée, plus qu'elle ne devrait l'être - tout comme elle savait qu'il était bien plus inquiet qu'il ne devrait l'être pour sa subordonnée.

Elle se sentit mal et demanda à son père de mettre Janet au courant, son amie aurait sûrement une idée pour les aider. Elle quitta sa forme holographique et les trois hommes - dont un avec le visage d'une femme - échangèrent des regards inquiets.

"Quoi ?" demanda Jack.

"Elle a dû partir, à cause d'un malaise" dit Jacob. "George, peux-tu faire venir le Docteur Fraiser, Sam souhaite qu'on la mette au courant."

Hammond convoqua donc son médecin-chef et laissa le Docteur Beckett se présenter lui-même, sous les traits bien connus de Sam Carter. Pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient bien, et la pièce était remplie de ces personnes, la personnalité de Sam Beckett sembla prendre le dessus sur les intonations de Carter. La voix était plus ferme, comme plus assurée.

"Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à me croire mais je suis le Docteur Samuel Beckett, de l'université de Washington. Je voyage depuis quelques années de corps en corps, d'époque en époque pour aider des gens. J'ai créé un caisson me permettant ce faire ce que j'appelle les sauts quantiques. Cependant et à mon grand regret, je n'ai pas trouvé de solution pour réintégrer mon corps et il semble que ce dernier soit sur le point de mourir."

"Hum..." fit Janet pour commencer. "Qu'arriverait-il si votre corps mourrait pendant que vous n'êtes pas dedans ?"

Tout le monde réfléchit à la question mais Beckett déclara : "Je ne suis pas sûr. D'après mes réflexions, je resterais dans le corps que j'occupe pendant que la conscience de mon hôte mourrait avec mon enveloppe charnelle."


	12. Perdre Carter

**Chapitre 12 - Perdre Carter**

"Vous êtes en train de dire que vous allez rester là pendant que Carter va mourir ?"

"Rien n'est sûr, Colonel" se défendit Sam. "Mais c'est l'explication la plus logique et rationnelle. Je devrais travailler avec le Major Carter mais ses visites sous forme holographique l'épuisent... Je dois reprendre et poursuivre mes travaux pour trouver une solution."

"Et on attend quoi au juste ?" demanda Jack.

Tout le monde le regarda car il semblait avoir l'idée à laquelle personne n'avait pensé.

"Colonel, ça n'est pas si simple !"

"Mais au contraire, c'est limpide !"

"Jack, expliquez-vous !" demanda Jacob.

"OK. L'ordinateur est allé chercher Carter car il sait qu'elle est capable d'aider le docteur Beckett à retrouver son corps, c'est bien ça ?" demanda Jack.

Sam Beckett confirma d'un hochement de tête.

"Mais le problème c'est que vous êtes ici et pas elle... donc il faudrait sans doute qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre pour que vous puissiez travailler sur ce problème ensemble, non ?"

Daniel avait ouvert la bouche pour argumenter mais se ravisa quand il réalisa que Jack avait raison. Une fois de plus, son raisonnement simple était le meilleur. Sam Beckett demanda à faire appeler Donna pour qu'elle vienne à Cheyenne Mountain avec Carter. Hammond demanda à Walter de chercher les coordonnées de Donna Beckett et d'organiser le transport immédiat des deux femmes à destination du SGC.

Plus tard, Janet fut contactée par Donna Beckett directement. Le médecin-chef fut surprise et inquiète. Le femme de Sam lui expliqua que son corps était vraiment au plus mal et qu'elle ignorait si Sam Carter supporterait le voyage.

"C'est elle qui a demandé à vous appeler mais elle trop faible pour vous parler. Je souhaite qu'elle se repose mais elle voulait votre avis."

"Elle a bien fait. Je vais organiser moi-même le rapatriement jusqu'au SGC pour qu'elle voyage dans les meilleures conditions et je vous attendrais."

Janet demanda à connaitre le détail de l'état de santé de Sam et Donna lui faxa le dossier mis en place à son arrivée. Le médecin donna ensuite un traitement à commencer immédiatement, pour faire tenir Sam le plus longtemps possible pour qu'elle puisse juger en personne de son état de santé.

Après avoir raccroché, Janet descendit voir le Général Hammond. Elle le trouva seul dans son bureau et ferma la porte après avoir été invitée à rentrer. L'homme chauve face à elle comprit que quelque chose de grave se passait car Janet avait les sourcils de froncés et un pli d'évidente contrariété barrait son front. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns s'étaient échappés de son chignon et tombaient en boucle sur son front et autour de son visage inquiet. Il l'invita à prendre place et à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

"Mon Général, l'état de santé de Sam est inquiétant. J'ai eu Donna Beckett au téléphone, Sam lui a demandé de me tenir informée. J'ai lu son dossier médical et ça n'est pas brillant."

"Si vous n'étiez pas vraiment inquiète, vous ne seriez pas là, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le Général d'une voix douce.

Il savait quels liens unissaient Sam et Janet, il savait aussi que son médecin-chef ne le dérangeait jamais sans une bonne raison.

"En effet, Monsieur. J'ai pris sur moi d'organiser un transport sanitaire pour la fatiguer le moins possible car même 4h de vol seront épuisantes pour elle - euh lui... enfin..."

"J'ai saisi Docteur" dit Hammond avec un sourire bienveillant. "Je vous demanderais juste de garder ça pour vous aussi longtemps que possible."

"Bien entendu, Monsieur. Vous savez que jamais je ne trahirais le secret médical."

"Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance là-dessus mais je voulais dire... Si le Colonel O'Neill venait vous voir... gardez-le aussi longtemps que possible ignorant de la situation. Il est déjà assez tendu comme ça, s'il venait à savoir qu'elle est si mal, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire."

Janet leva les deux sourcils.

"Je... hum, je ne..." bafouilla Janet.

"Docteur Fraiser, je sais que vous ne ferez ou ne direz rien qui mettrait vos amis dans une situation délicate mais ne pensez pas que mon silence veuille dire que j'ignore ce qui se passe dans ma base."

"Il ne se passe rien, Monsieur !" s'indigna Janet.

"Je sais qu'aucune ligne n'a encore été franchie mais les lois n'empêchent pas les Hommes d'avoir des sentiments."

Janet baissa les yeux car elle ne voulait pas le regarder en face. Il lui était impossible de soutenir le regard de l'homme qui avait entre ses mains les carrières de ses amis.

"C'est pour ça que je préfère que le Colonel O'Neill ne soit pas mis au courant de la situation de son second aussi longtemps que possible."

"Oui, Monsieur. Ce sera tout ?"

"Oui Docteur, vous pouvez disposer."

Une fois la porte close, Hammond passa sa main sur son crâne avant de poser ses deux mains sur son visage. Dieu qu'il était fatigué... et inquiet. Sam Carter était comme une fille pour lui et même s'il n'avait rien montré à Fraiser, il était inquiet pour elle mais il devait garder ça pour lui. Inquiéter sa famille et ses amis ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux. Il devait tous les mettre au travail et les occuper pour qu'ils n'apprennent pas le drame qui se jouait.

Des jours pareils lui faisaient vraiment regretter d'avoir accepté cette dernière affectation, celle qui devait être la plus calme de l'histoire de l'USAF, celle qui devait l'occuper encore quelques années avant de prendre une retraite bien méritée. Après avoir combattu et perdu des compagnons d'armes au Vietnam, dirigé quelques bases militaires et entrainé des hommes au combat à travers le pays, il espérait pouvoir enfin obtenir une affectation facile et pas trop contraignante. Quand Apophis avait rouvert la Porte des Etoiles et capturé un des gardes, il avait compris que ça serait sûrement le poste le plus dur de sa carrière. Et l'idée de perdre Sam Carter lui était intolérable.


	13. Retour au SGC

**Chapitre 13 - Retour au SGC**

Le Major Paul Davis se présenta à l'accueil du complexe privé de Stallion Gate peu après l'appel de Walter Harriman. Le Général Hammond lui confiait la mission de rapatrier le couple Beckett et un de leurs proches collaborateurs à Cheyenne Mountain. Il ignorait qui étaient ces gens et ce qu'ils allaient faire au SGC mais il savait aussi que tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la Porte des Etoiles était toujours auréolé de mystère, même quand on était dans la confidence. Il avait appris à poser les bonnes questions. Si Hammond lui disait de sauter, il ne demandait pas pourquoi mais plutôt, de quelle hauteur.

L'agent d'accueil appela le Docteur Beckett quand il avait donné son identité et peu après il fut rejoint par une femme brune. Il avait retiré sa casquette en entrant dans le bâtiment et la coinça sous son bras pour serrer la main tendue par la femme.

"Major Davis ? Je suis Donna Beckett, enchantée."

"De même, Madame."

"Suivez-moi, nous sommes presque prêts à partir."

Paul Davis suivit donc Donna Beckett à travers les couloirs du complexe. Tout le personnel était vêtu de blouse blanche et son uniforme bleu marine attirait les regards sur lui, mais il y était habitué. Ses qualités en tant qu'agent de liaison lui étaient toujours utiles car il savait garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances.

Donna ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être une infirmerie ou en tout cas, un labo aménagé dans ce but. Un homme était allongé sur un lit et relié à des machines. Il tourna la tête et sourit à Davis.

"Major Davis" déclara-t-il.

"Oui, monsieur ?"

"C'est le corps de mon mari, le Docteur Sam Beckett mais la personne qui occupe cette enveloppe est une personne que vous connaissez sous le nom du Major Sam Carter."

Davis ouvrit la bouche en grand.

"Je vous demande pardon, Madame ?"

"C'est bien elle même si je reconnais que ça ne doit pas être facile à intégrer."

"Il est habitué" déclara Sam faiblement. "Ce n'est pas plus dur à admettre que la fois où il a fait équipe avec le Colonel O'Neill quand le SGC était fermé suite au protocole "Foxtrot Alpha Six"."

Davis sourit, se rappelant du jour de l'invasion alien à Cheyenne Mountain.

"Major Carter, je me rappelle la "fuite de produits chimiques" " salua-t-il alors, se rapprochant du corps allongé. "Comment allez-vous ?"

"J'ai la tête comme un réacteur à Naquadah prêt à imploser et mon corps semble sorti d'un vortex sans compensateurs..."

"Oui, c'est bien elle !" dit Davis en souriant.

"Je vais faire le tour pour vérifier que nous n'avons rien oublié puis nous partirons pour le Colorado" proposa Donna.

Davis déclara qu'il allait rester en compagnie de Carter le temps qu'elle termine de prendre ses affaires. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près du lit et raconta à Sam les derniers potins du Pentagone, pour la distraire un peu. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du SGC depuis un moment, sauf quand Walter l'avait appelé de la part d'Hammond.

Le Major Davis, escorté de quelques officiers de l'Air Force aidèrent Donna et Al à s'installer dans le jet privé mis à leur disposition. Sam fut installée à l'arrière, dans une nacelle de transport prévue pour les évacuations sanitaires. Une infirmière militaire, choisie par Janet Fraiser, les accompagnait pour veiller sur la santé de Carter.

Le Major Davis apprit que l'homme qui les accompagnait était un Amiral de la Navy à la retraite et qu'il connaissait le Docteur Beckett depuis plus de vingt ans. Donna expliqua autant que possible la situation à Davis pendant le vol mais les détails se révélaient atrocement compliqués.

Quand l'avion se posa dans le Colorado, Janet Fraiser attendait sur le tarmac avec sa propre équipe médicale pour prendre Sam en charge. Davis fit les présentations et des véhicules officiels escortèrent le groupe à vivre allure vers l'entrée de Cheyenne Mountain. Dans l'avion, le Major avait fait signer à Donna et Al des accords de confidentialité afin de leur autoriser l'accès au SGC. Leur arrivée fut aussi discrète que possible car Hammond avait envoyé Jack et Teal'c chercher des blessés sur une planète alliée, aidant ainsi SG3. Le Général avait usé de toute son autorité sur son second afin de l'éloigner de la base. Daniel et Jacob aidaient Sam Beckett avec ses recherches.

Jack avait tout essayé mais son supérieur avait été insensible aux cris, au chantage, à l'humour et même la gentillesse et la cajolerie. Comme le Colonel ignorait encore tout de l'état de Sam, il n'avait pas compris la manipulation et Hammond pria le ciel pour qu'il le pardonne un jour de l'avoir tenu à l'écart.

Janet installa Sam dans une chambre isolée et limita l'accès à l'infirmerie. L'échange entre les deux Sam était tenu secret et peu de gens au SGC savaient vraiment qui était l'homme qu'on venait d'admettre de l'extérieur.

Davis accompagna Al et Donna au labo de Carter, une fois que celle-ci fut installée.

"Vous ne pouvez rien de plus pour elle, laissez-moi m'en occuper" avait doucement dit Janet à Donna pour qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie.

Al avait pris son amie par les épaules et l'avait guidée pour suivre Davis dans les couloirs gris de la base souterraine.


	14. Cronos

_*A partir de là, je dois avouer que je regarde trop Discovery Channel - et surtout Bear Grylls. Je viens de fini de regarder BSG et je me rends compte que le mysticisme marche bien aussi avec la SF... On s'éloigne du ton léger du début de l'histoire mais ça va revenir, promis ;)_

**Chapitre 14 - Cronos**

* * *

Jack et Teal'c donnaient toujours un coup de main à SG3 pour évacuer des blessés d'une mine de Naquadah.

"C'est Carter qui va être déçue !" dit Jack.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Teal'c.

"Parce que l'extraction va prendre du retard avec l'éboulement et ses recherches vont être mises en attente."

Teal'c hocha la tête comprenant où voulait en venir son ami mais il n'ajouta rien, persuadé que le Général Hammond avait éloigné O'Neill de la base. Il supposait que l'état de Carter était plus préoccupant que ne le laissait entendre leur dernier entretien avec elle.

Teal'c préféra se concentrer sur sa tâche afin d'éviter de penser à la mort probable de son amie, ni à la réaction que pourrait avoir le Colonel face à cette perte.

Jack remarqua le silence de Teal'c, habituellement très calme mais cette fois, c'était différent, c'était pesant. Il commença à douter du bien fondé de sa mission et le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si Hammond l'avait éloigné du SGC pour lui cacher quelque chose ?

Alors que le Colonel O'Neill était perdu dans ses pensées, un détail sur un des murs de la mine attira son attention.

"Tea'lc ? Serait-ce l'emblème de Cronos sur ce mur, là ?" demanda Jack en désignant un symbole symétrique.

"En effet" déclara le Jaffa, surpris par la perspicacité du Colonel. "C'était un ancien territoire contrôlé par ce faux-Dieu, laissé à l'abandon depuis sa chute. Pourquoi ?"

"Si on en croit les légendes et tout le blabla mythologique de Daniel, Cronos contrôlait le temps."

"En effet."

"Donc, si le Docteur Beckett menait des recherches sur le temps et tous ses trucs, Cronos a peut-être un bidule pour corriger le problème de Carter, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Teal'c se retourna pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul avec son chef d'équipe avant de déclarer "Vous sentez-vous bien, O'Neill ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?"

Teal'c pencha sa tête sur le côté tandis qu'un de ses sourcils semblait vouloir grimper sur le haut de son crâne tellement il était levé haut.

"Ouais, je sais ce que vous vous dites 'comment cet abruti de Colonel peut-il penser à ce genre de choses ?' mais j'avoue que j'ignore d'où ça vient..."

"O'Neill, je pense que l'éventualité de perdre Samantha Carter vous donne les capacités de vous dépasser pour la sauver."

Jack avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Inutile de chercher à se justifier auprès de Teal'c qui était présent lors du test Zatarc... et de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, son ami ne le jugeait pas, il faisait un constat.

"Nous devrions sans doute interroger les locaux pour savoir ce qu'ils connaissent des appareils de leur ancien Dieu, O'Neill" proposa Teal'c.

Jack l'invita à passer devant et le suivi jusqu'au chef du village. Celui-ci leur parla d'une vieille prophétie.

"Un étranger venant d'une planète lointaine viendra demander un jour l'assistance de Cronos. L'étranger devra traverser seul les épreuves le séparant de la Montagne Bleue afin d'y trouver les réponses à ses questions."

"Et c'est tout ?" demanda Jack.

Le vieillard le considéra un instant en silence avant de répondre "Les prophéties sont de vieilles légendes transmises de génération en génération, par tradition orale. On n'y décrit rarement les protagonistes. Ce sont des chimères, des fictions pour divertir ou effrayer les populations. D'ailleurs, personne n'est jamais revenu des Montagnes Bleues."

"J'y vais, T !" déclara O'Neill en se levant.

Teal'c le regarda faire car ses genoux le faisaient visiblement souffrir.

"Je viens avec vous O'Neill" décréta le Jaffa.

"Certainement pas, leur prophétie dit qu'un étranger doit y aller seul, venir avec un ami n'est pas prévu au programme. Finissez d'aider Reynolds et rentrez prévenir le Général."

Jack prépara un sac de survie avec des rations, des allumettes, un sac de couchage et d'autres affaires nécessaires à une longue randonnée. Teal'c remplit la gourde du Colonel et lui offrit également la sienne.

"Il vaut mieux en avoir deux."

"Merci, T" dit Jack en prenant ce que lui donnait son ami.

SG3 avait appris par la rumeur au village que le Colonel O'Neill quittait la région pour partir seul. Ils s'étaient réunis près de Teal'c pour regarder le militaire partir, en direction de la montagne éloignée, majestueuse qui dominait la vallée. Il était fort chargé car chacun avait tenu à lui donner quelque chose pour sa survie en milieu hostile, même s'ils savaient tous qu'un ancien des Forces Spéciales pouvait survivre n'importe où dans la nature.

Teal'c gardait dans sa poche un mot de la main du Colonel, qu'il réservait au Major Carter s'il venait à leur arriver quelque chose, à l'un ou à l'autre. Dans l'éventualité où Jack ne reviendrait pas à temps, Teal'c devrait lire ses mots à Sam, elle s'éteindrait alors en sachant ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. S'il ne revenait pas - du tout - elle aurait la garantie qu'il avait fait tout ça pour elle, rien que pour elle.

Teal'c avait placé le papier dans un petit sac plastique, pour le protéger et l'avait mis dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Reynolds l'observait, le poing fermé, posé sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où reposaient les derniers mots du Colonel. Il savait que le Jaffa prononçait une prière silencieuse, pour le salut de l'âme de son ami - sans savoir qu'il priait en fait pour ses deux amis Tau'ris.


	15. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 15 - Retrouvailles**

Daniel et Sam Beckett échangeaient des idées en fouillant dans les dossiers de Sam Carter, à la recherche d'un peuple ou d'un appareil extraterrestre capable de les aider. Jacob avait laissé la place à Selmak, qui cherchait de son côté dans les fichiers relatifs aux Goa'uld.

Les trois personnes parlaient avec animation quand Davis s'annonça. Tout le monde se tut quand le visage de Sam Carter s'éclaira d'un sourire que peu de gens lui connaissaient. Donna lui sourit et s'avança.

La scène semblait irréelle car de l'extérieur, les deux femmes se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et s'embrassèrent chastement sur la bouche. Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise et les deux femmes se séparèrent en souriant. Al vint pour se présenter et Selmak laissa Jacob prendre la parole.

"Amiral Calavicci !" s'exclama celui-ci.

"Général Carter !" dit Al avec un sourire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main ferme mais amicale alors que le Général Hammond arrivait. Il salua Al tout aussi chaleureusement.

"Vous vous connaissez ?" demanda Daniel, surpris.

"Nous avons été capturés ensemble au Vietnam, en 67 !" dit Al. "Mais attends, Jacob Carter comme..."

"Oui, comme Sam Carter ! C'est ma fille."

"Oh, désolé mon vieux" dit Al, jouant nerveusement avec son cigare éteint.

Hammond présenta ensuite ses amis et collègues à Donna Beckett. Il ne resta pas longtemps car Davis lui avait déjà expliqué ce qu'elle avait à savoir sur la base et il ne voulait pas perdre une minute pour essayer de sortir Sam du corps du scientifique. Jacob demanda à voir sa fille mais Al lui expliqua que Janet donnerait son feu vert une fois qu'elle aurait fini tous ses examens. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à travailler et attendre.

En fin de soirée, Carter fut autorisée à recevoir des visites, mais Janet veillait à ne pas la fatiguer. Jacob fut le premier à la voir et bien qu'elle n'ait pas les traits de sa fille, il l'embrassa quand même sur le front avant de quitter la pièce, ils n'avaient pas parlé longtemps mais Sam était contente d'avoir vu son père. Janet accompagna Daniel qui lui expliqua que Jack ne viendrait pas la voir tout de suite car il était parti en mission. Sam sembla déçue et Daniel était fort contrarié de la peine infligée à son amie.

Sam Beckett se présenta ensuite officiellement et garda pour lui le constat qui lui sauta aux yeux : son corps était vraiment au plus mal et il savait que ça n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne meure, emportant l'esprit de Sam Carter avec lui.

Donna et Al étaient resté dans la salle d'observation pendant que les deux scientifiques discutaient ensemble. Ils échangeaient théories et idées face à un public dépassé. Jacob, Daniel et Janet les avaient rejoints et personne n'arrivait à suivre leurs raisonnements.

"Ils sont brillants, tous les deux !" fit remarquer Al.

"Samantha est un génie" souligna Daniel.

"Tandis que Samuel est titulaire d'un prix Nobel et de six doctorats" déclara Donna. "Il a travaillé très dur et ça serait un tel gâchis de le laisser partir."

"De les laisser partir" corrigea Jacob. "Je ne compte pas laisser ma fille mourir comme ça, dans ce corps-là ou dans un autre !"

"Nous n'avons cependant aucune certitude sur une solution à ce problème" dit Donna.

"Je ne sais même pas si échanger leurs consciences pourrait..." mais Janet fut coupée par Daniel.

"Ma'chello !" dit-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

"Oui, rappelez-vous sa machine, elle nous avait échangé lui et moi, ainsi que Jack et Teal'c. On devrait essayer sur Sam et... Sam !"

Daniel courut demander à Hammond de faire revenir l'appareil de la Zone 51. Le Général ordonna le rapatriement immédiat de l'engin extraterrestre au SGC dans les délais les plus brefs. Enfin, ils avaient une idée.

"Ca ne marchera pas" déclara Sam Carter.

"Sam, essaie d'être un peu plus optimiste !" gronda doucement Daniel.

"Ca n'a rien à voir, Daniel. Je le sais, c'est tout."

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûre, on n'a pas encore essayé."

"Mais ça n'est pas nécessaire. Vois-tu, le Docteur Beckett a créé son accélérateur temporel dans le but de voyager dans le temps. Il devait mettre en application la théorie d'Einstein - E=MC² - pour arriver à ses fins. Sauf que son accélérateur ou caisson, appelle-le comme tu veux, n'a pas fonctionné comme il l'avait voulu. Il a créé une faille - temporelle certes - mais ne touchant que sa conscience. Il est hors phase en quelque sorte."

Si Daniel sembla à peu près suivre les explications de son amie, le reste du groupe - sauf Sam Beckett - était perdu. Afin de faciliter leur travail, le groupe se réunissait dans la chambre de Sam depuis le matin, car Janet avait réussi à la stabiliser. Elle la surveillait depuis la galerie.

"Elle a raison" dit Sam Beckett. "Je ne sais pas comment marche votre machine mais je doute aussi des chances de succès."

L'euphorie de la veille était retombée car si les deux Sam doutaient que l'opération fonctionne, c'est qu'il leur restait peu d'espoir. Toutefois, l'appareil arriva à Cheyenne Mountain et ils firent un essai. Comme Carter l'avait prédit, l'appareil ne donna rien et tout le monde se remit au travail.


	16. La forêt

**Chapitre 16 - La forêt**

Jack O'Neill essayait de ne pas laisser son esprit s'égarer, alors qu'il marchait depuis des heures en direction de la Montagne. Il ne devait pas - ne pouvait pas - penser à Sam Carter. Sa mission, celle qu'il s'était confié, devait le guider vers elle, devait la sauver. Il avait toujours pensé que les prophéties et autres prédictions étaient des tours de passe-passe, des tours inventés par quelques charlatans. Cependant, il était prêt à tout pour sauver Carter.

Il devait admettre, maintenant et avec le recul, que c'était une idée vraiment stupide de partir comme ça, sans autre information que "_traverser seul les épreuves le séparant de la Montagne Bleue afin d'y trouver les réponses à ses questions_." C'était carrément aberrant, même pour lui. Mais il était parti et il était hors de question de faire demi-tour maintenant. Il était bien décidé à trouver un appareil Goa'uld, ou de n'importe quelle autre race, lui permettant de la sauver.

Alors que jusque-là, il marchait sur dans une plaine dégagée, au relief plat, le décor changea peu à peu. De petites roches apparaissaient et Jack devait surveiller où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas buter sur un caillou. Au loin, il entendit le bruit familier d'un cours d'eau. Il termina sa dernière gourde et espéra pouvoir remplir les deux dans peu de temps. Il s'était rationné mais le soleil chauffait encore et sa marche de plusieurs heures l'avait fait transpirer.

Il arriva au petit ruisseau peu après et remplit ses gourdes. Il but autant qu'il put avant d'en remplir une à nouveau. Au-delà du ruisseau, il voyait une épaisse forêt. Il savait qu'il devrait la traverser pour atteindre le pied de la Montagne mais il ignorait combien de temps ça pouvait lui prendre. Il prit sa boussole et décida de s'orienter vers un point qui semblait dégagé. Il savait d'expérience que traverser une forêt n'était pas si simple qu'on le pensait. On pouvait se perdre rapidement et quitter la direction qu'on s'était fixé initialement - alors qu'on pensait aller tout droit. Il devait être prudent et regarder très souvent sa boussole pour corriger sa trajectoire.

Il était lourdement chargé et aurait souhaité avoir moins de poids sur le dos mais il était parfaitement conscient que sa survie et la réussite de sa mission reposait sur le matériel dont il disposait.

Après encore une marche compliquée dans un environnement hostile - la forêt était épaisse et humide - Jack trouva un endroit dégagé pour passer la nuit. Il avait une tente fournie par le SGC et l'installa rapidement. Il fit un feu avec du petit bois qu'il avait collecté sur le chemin. Une fois débarrassé de son lourd sac à dos, il s'assit sur un bout de bois et apprécia le repos bien mérité. Jack fit réchauffer un plat pris dans ses rations et le dégusta. Malgré le goût discutable, il appréciait le côté chaud et bourratif. Il mit autant de bois que possible dans le feu pour le garder en vie jusqu'au matin. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser une autre allumette pour le café, de plus, ça éloignerait les bêtes sauvages.

Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. L'intérieur de la tente était humide, tout comme ses vêtements. Son sac de couchage l'avait préservé du froid mais remettre une tenue presque mouillée n'avait rien d'agréable. Il décida de raviver son feu et de mettre son treillis au plus près pour assécher le tissu. Il garda son sac de couchage autour de ses épaules le temps de boire son café et de manger quelque chose, pour prendre des forces. Il avait plutôt bien dormi si on considérait qu'il avait été sur ses gardes mais la nuit avait été calme. Son esprit s'était égaré et il avait rêvé de sa première mission sur Abydos, de sa première rencontre avec Sam Carter... Il était encore dans sa rêverie quand il entendit un bruit près de lui. Par réflexe, il attrapa son Beretta, plus proche que le P90. Il attendit mais aucune bête ne se montra. Jugeant que ses vêtements étaient assez secs, il s'habilla, éteignit son feu et remballa ses affaires pour se remettre en chemin.

Jack vérifia encore sa trajectoire grâce à sa boussole et à la course du soleil, à peine visible cependant à travers la canopée. Malgré lui, son esprit se tournait invariablement vers la Tau'ri, vers Sam. Après des années passées à ses côtés, il devait admettre qu'il tenait toujours beaucoup plus à elle que ne le tolérait le règlement. Mais ça, il s'en fichait. Ce qui l'inquiétait à présent - en dehors du fait qu'il risquait de la perdre - c'était cette étrange sensation dans sa poitrine quand il était loin d'elle. Quand il était avec elle tout le temps, il ne pouvait pas la toucher mais sa proximité était rassurante. Il pouvait la voir, sentir son parfum et celui de son shampoing sur ses courts cheveux blonds. Il admirait son visage et ses sourcils froncés quand elle travaillait sur un projet compliqué. Il adorait la voir sourire, surtout quand ça s'adressait à lui. Mais, quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés, il était systématiquement perdu, comme s'il lui manquait un élément important, presque comme s'il était incapable de respirer seul. C'était ce sentiment d'abandon qui lui faisait peur. Il était un homme adulte dans la force de l'âge et indépendant depuis assez longtemps pour savoir vivre tout seul. Cette insécurité ne lui était pas familière car il arrivait rarement que Carter ne soit pas en train de graviter autour de lui.

Il continua son chemin dans la forêt en se demandant à quoi pourrait bien ressembler sa vie sans Carter pour l'illuminer - mais il se demandait aussi à quoi elle pourrait ressembler si Sam était plus proche de lui pour la réchauffer...


	17. Jalousie

**Chapitre 17 - Jalousie**

Au SGC, Janet essayait de limiter les heures de travail de son amie Sam car même si son état s'était un peu amélioré depuis son arrivée, ça n'était pas encore brillant.

Mais la jeune femme était têtue et voulait coute que coute trouver un moyen de sauver son nouvel ami. Les deux scientifiques semblaient avoir trouvé leur âme soeur intellectuelle en l'autre. Même Daniel était jaloux, car même si le coeur de Sam battait pour Jack, il était considéré comme son frère au niveau intellectuel. Là, il était relégué au second plan. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à la fac et de servir d'assistant aux brillants scientifiques qu'il voulait impressionner avec ses théories et son travail.

Janet sembla remarquer son trouble et décida de lui parler un peu.

"Daniel, est-ce que tout va bien, tu sembles soucieux ?"

"Oui, Janet, je te remercie" répondit Daniel avec un faible sourire, alors qu'il s'asseyait au mess, face à elle.

"Et sinon, tu veux bien arrêter de me mentir ?"

Daniel leva les yeux de sa tasse de café et plongea dans le regard brun et chaud de son amie. Elle lui souriait pour l'inviter à parler.

"Tu sais à quel point j'aime notre petite équipe."

"Oui je sais, vous êtes tous les quatre dans le même cas, c'est ce qui fait sûrement de vous la meilleure des équipes SG !"

"Hum, sans doute, je ne sais pas. Mais de toute façon, là n'est pas le problème..."

"Tu te sens relégué au second plan ?"

"Oui" avoua un peu honteusement Daniel.

"Ecoute-moi bien" commença Janet, sérieusement. "Sam t'aime comme un frère, même plus que Mark mais là, c'est sa vie qui est en jeu. Elle travaille jusqu'à l'épuisement avec le Docteur Beckett pour qu'ils trouvent une solution à leur problème. C'est en dehors de nos capacités."

"J'avoue que je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça."

"Daniel, tu es un garçon brillant mais pas dans les mêmes domaines. Tu sais parler 23 langues mais Sam peut réciter le tableau périodique des éléments dans son sommeil. Tu sais sans doute beaucoup de choses sur les cultures étrangères et l'Histoire mais Sam sait comment fonctionne la Porte, les vortex et les supraconducteurs..."

"C'est vrai que j'ignore même ce qu'est un supraconducteur..."

Janet sourit doucement.

"Ce qui te gêne, c'est que tu penses qu'elle n'a pas besoin de toi mais je t'assure que c'est faux."

Janet posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Daniel et celui-ci lui sourit. L'alarme de la base retentit et les deux docteurs furent appelés peu après en salle de briefing.

Quand les Docteurs Fraiser et Jackson se présentèrent, ils trouvèrent le Général Hammond, SG3 au grand complet et seulement Teal'c.

"Où est Jack ?" demanda Daniel, en s'asseyant près de son ami.

"Il a décidé de partir accomplir une sorte de prophétie !" gronda le Général.

Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux, il retira ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Daniel chaussa à nouveau ses lunettes après les avoir essuyées avec son t-shirt.

"Le Colonel O'Neill a entendu une prophétie, racontée par un des anciens du village : "_Un étranger venant d'une planète lointaine viendra demander un jour l'assistance de Cronos. L'étranger devra traverser seul les épreuves le séparant de la Montagne Bleue afin d'y trouver les réponses à ses questions." _Donc, il est parti seul en quête de réponse" déclara Teal'c.

"C'est du délire !"

"Je suis d'accord Docteur Jackson !" déclara Hammond.

"On devrait aller le chercher !"

"Il a refusé mon assistance, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel était sans voix, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Jack à partir seul à l'aventure puis Sam Beckett - sous la forme de Carter - entra en salle de briefing et Daniel comprit. Il était parti pour la sauver, les sauver tous les deux. Il était aveuglé par ses sentiments et risquait sa vie pour une hypothétique chance pour la survie de leur amie.

"Docteur Jackson, avez-vous pu traduire ce que vous aviez promis ?" demanda Sam. Alors Daniel se leva pour lui faire face.

"Non ! Non je n'ai pas eu le temps parce que je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours ! Et là, un nouveau problème vient d'arriver alors non ! Et puis, si vous êtes si intelligent, Docteur Beckett je vous invite à utiliser "Le petit Champollion pour les Nuls" et traduire ça vous-même !"

"Docteur Jackson !" s'indigna le Général, peu habitué aux mouvements d'humeur de l'archéologue. Il s'emportait certes mais rarement à de telles extrémités.

Daniel se tourna vers le commandant de la base et demanda à quitter la pièce. Hammond l'y autorisa et il partit au pas de course. Janet esquiva un mouvement, se ravisa mais quand le Général lui désigna la porte avec un signe de tête, elle courut après Daniel.

L'archéologue bouscula presque Jacob dans le couloir.

"Daniel ?" demanda l'homme, inquiet.

"Pas maintenant, Jacob !" dit Daniel en reprenant son chemin.

Janet le salua brièvement, tout en courant après l'archéologue. Jacob secoua doucement la tête et continua son chemin la salle de briefing. Quand il entra, Teal'c expliquait que la planète avait au préalable été contrôlée par Cronos, ce qui avait fait dire au Colonel O'Neill qu'il devait sans doute y avoir un appareil capable d'aider le Major Carter.

"Dans quels ennuis est-il encore allé se fourrer Jack ?" demanda Jacob. "Et quel est le problème du Docteur Jackson ?"

"Je suis en partie responsable pour Daniel" avoua Sam Beckett. "Je ne savais pas que son ami avait été porté disparu et je lui ai mis la pression sur les traductions. Il est inquiet et stressé aussi."

"Il va s'en remettre mais il tient autant à Jack qu'à ma fille et l'idée de les perdre doit lui être intolérable."

"J'imagine oui."

La tension dans l'air était palpable et Hammond se tourna vers son ami.

"Tu y vas ou j'y vais ?"

"Où ?" demanda Sam, perdu.

Jacob se tourna vers lui et lui répondit tristement : "annoncer à ma fille que le Colonel est parti seul en mission."


	18. Le désert

**Chapitre 18 - Le désert**

Jack O'Neill avait marché une bonne partie de la matinée et avait fini par quitter la forêt dense. Il avait bu autant que possible dans différents points d'eau et crut qu'il hallucinait quand une étendue désertique s'offrit à lui.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Jack profita de la fraîcheur de la forêt pour se reposer et manger un peu avant de traverser le désert devant lui. Il voyait toujours la Montagne au loin mais la distance ne semblait pas avoir réduit depuis la veille.

Etait-ce cela que le vieil homme avait sous-entendu en parlant des épreuves pour rejoindre la Montagne ? Devait-il traverser des étendues aussi arides qu'inhospitalières afin d'arriver à son but ?

Il estima la distance et calcula qu'au mieux, il lui faudrait trois jours pour atteindre l'autre côté. Il aurait dû marcher de nuit mais les chances de tomber quelque part et de se tuer étaient trop fortes, il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il ôta sa veste, l'accrocha à son sac et entama sa route.

Jack sentait le soleil lui brûler la nuque et se félicita de toujours avoir avec lui sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil sinon, il aurait risqué l'insolation. Il s'était rationné en eau mais il transpirait beaucoup. Quand le soleil se décida à décliner, après ce qui avait semblé des siècles à Jack, il marcha encore un peu pour ne pas perdre trop de temps.

Plus tard, quand le temps se fit plus frais, il monta son camp et démarra un feu. Le désert était traitre et Jack ne le savait que trop bien. Il avait eu la malchance en Irak de l'apprendre à ses dépens. Les zones désertiques avaient le terrible inconvénient d'être dépourvues de nuages, ce qui empêchait la chaleur de la journée de rester la nuit. Tout le bénéfice s'évaporait faisant tomber les températures nocturnes sous zéro parfois. Quand il s'était écrasé et cassé la jambe, bien des années avant, et quand il avait compris que les secours ne viendraient pas pour lui, il s'était déplacé tant bien que mal. Il avait gardé la toile de parachute et l'avait porté, malgré le poids. Quand la nuit était tombée, il s'en était servi de sac de couchage, empêchant ainsi sa chaleur corporelle de s'échapper. Il n'avait pas pu faire de feu les deux premières nuits mais par la suite, il avait trouvé des cactus qui lui avaient permis de s'hydrater et un peu de bois pour faire un feu. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de tenir dans le désert et de survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des Marines patrouillant non loin de sa position.

Ce soir-là, son problème était tout autre. Il ne pouvait pas planter les piquets de sa tente car le sol était trop dur. Il fit un feu avec ce qui lui restait du petit bois ramassé dans la forêt et mangea une de ses rations. La journée lui avait paru longue mais il se doutait que le chemin à parcourir le serait encore plus. Pour lui, le pire était de ne pas connaitre l'état de santé de Carter. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle et sa radio restait silencieuse. Ceci dit, il valait sans doute mieux car il se doutait que le Général devait être furieux et qu'il se ferait sévèrement remonter les bretelles à son retour. Mais ça aussi, ça lui importait peu s'il rentrait avec de quoi aider son second et à la limite, s'il se faisait jeter de l'armée, ça l'arrangerait presque.

Jack plia sa tente et la déposa au sol, pour faire une couche supplémentaire entre lui et le sol. Il s'installa dans son sac de couchage et s'endormit.

Jack avait mal au crâne le lendemain quand le soleil commença à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Il n'avait plus d'eau et c'était le premier signe de déshydratation. L'eau contenue dans les rations n'était pas suffisante et son corps réclamait plus. Cependant, il n'avait rien de plus à lui donner. Il mangea pour garder ses forces et se mit en chemin. Cette seconde journée se passa comme la première, à ceci près que l'absence d'eau se faisait sentir de plus en plus. Jack repéra plus loin une construction abandonnée et décida d'y attendre que le soleil décline un peu. Moins il transpirait, moins il se déshydratait. Il y avait peu d'ombre dans le marabout car le soleil était au zénith mais il y en avait assez pour Jack. Il s'installa dos au mur frais et joua un moment avec son yoyo. Ca l'avait presque hypnotisé, son cerveau refusant de fonctionner. Ca lui évitait surtout de penser à Carter.

Il s'était assoupi car sa nuque le faisait souffrir quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard. Le soleil avait tourné et l'ombre était plus grande. La tentation de rester là était grande mais cette fois, son cerveau lui rappela qu'il avait une femme à sauver et sa volonté l'aida à se remettre debout et à poursuivre son chemin.

A l'aube du troisième jour, Jack s'était mis en route avant lever du soleil pour marcher au frais. Il crut rêver quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau. Il stoppa sa marche pour écouter attentivement et ses soupçons se confirmèrent : il était près d'un fleuve ou d'une rivière car le débit semblait fort et régulier. Il hâta le pas et cria de joie en trouvant de l'eau. Il retira tous ses vêtements et profita d'une petite crique pour se baigner, rafraichissant son corps meurtri. Il but autant que possible puis il sortit de l'eau, démarra un feu et lava ensuite ses vêtements, qu'il fit sécher près du feu. L'abondance d'eau et son bain frais lui avaient redonné le moral et du baume au coeur. Il se sentait plus prêt que jamais de mener sa mission à bien. Les bûches qui étaient près de l'eau donnaient une drôle de couleur au feu et Jack se laissa bercer par cette vision.


	19. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre 19 - Mauvaise nouvelle**

Jacob Carter avait décidé d'annoncer lui-même à sa fille la terrible nouvelle concernant le Colonel O'Neill. Il avait fait fermer la galerie et éteindre les caméras. Il ne voulait que personne, pas même son vieil ami George ne soit témoin de cette scène, qu'il savait pénible d'avance.

Sam lisait des notes dans un rapport que lui avait remis Daniel la veille et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire quand elle reconnut son père.

"Papa ! Comment ça va ?"

"Sam, je dois te parler" dit Jacob, la mine sombre en prenant un tabouret et s'installant près d'elle. Il attrapa une de ses mains et la serra fort.

"Papa ?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"George a envoyé Jack et Teal'c pour aider SG3 et nos alliés."

La mine de Sam s'assombrit.

"Oui je sais, Daniel me l'a dit."

"Ce que tu ignores c'est que le Général l'a envoyé loin pour ne pas avoir à lui parler de ton état, qui est toujours très préoccupant."

"Je l'ignorais. Mais tout va bien, car ils sont rentrés, j'ai entendu les infirmières en parler dans le couloir."

Jacob déposa un baiser sur la main de Sam.

"Mon ange, Jack a entendu parler d'une prophétie et il a décidé d'aller lui-même vérifier si elle était juste. Il a quitté le village, interdisant à Teal'c de le suivre. Il est persuadé que c'est la solution à ton problème."

Sam dégagea sa main et décida de soulever les draps. Visiblement, elle voulait se lever.

"Sam, où vas-tu ?"

"Je vais le chercher !"

"Non, tu n'iras nulle part dans cet état. Tu tiens à peine debout, tu crois que ça serait lui rendre service ?"

Sam stoppa sa tentative pour quitter son lit.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Jack est parti pour trouver une solution et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Te tuer à la tâche, sans lui laisser une chance de t'aider ? Si tu meurs avant son retour, il aura fait tout ça pour rien."

Sam se rallongea et porta les mains à son visage. Les larmes coulèrent en silence avant que Jacob n'attrape sa fille pour la serrer contre lui. Le corps qu'il était habitué à tenir si près était plus menu que celui du Docteur Beckett, malgré la grande taille de Sam. Il caressa les cheveux poivre et sel tout en berçant ce corps massif. Pour un observateur extérieur et dans d'autres circonstances, Jacob se dit que la scène devait avoir quelque chose d'irréel. Un homme de cinquante ans pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'un Tok'ra...

Peu à peu, les larmes laissèrent place à la colère.

"Mais il est... il est... je ne trouve même pas les mots ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il fait ! Il me laisse là, il devrait être près de moi, à m'aider à trouver une solution au lieu de battre la campagne à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi !"

"Sam, il t'aide, à sa manière. Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse ? Qu'il reste ici et aide Daniel à traduire des textes en latin ?"

"Il l'a déjà fait et d'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il se souvient encore de ce qu'il a appris dans la boucle temporelle avec Teal'c."

"Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient joué au golf ?"

"Oui, entre autres choses. »

Sam se calma un peu au contact rassurant de son père. Elle était inquiète mais Jacob avait raison, elle n'irait nulle part dans cet état. Le corps faiblissait bien plus qu'elle n'osait l'avouer à Janet. Celle-ci arriva bientôt et Jacob lui jeta un regard entendu. Janet lui injecta un léger sédatif dans sa perfusion pour la forcer au calme et au repos.

Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, ils trouvèrent SG1, Donna, Al et Hammond dans le couloir.

"Alors ?" demanda Hammond.

"Comme prévu, elle voulait partir le chercher."

Les trois personnes qui les connaissaient moins ignoraient quels liens unissaient le Colonel et le Major, même si Sam Beckett avait eu un aperçu, il ignorait pourtant la profondeur de leur attachement. Et leurs amis pouvaient lire ces interrogations sur leurs visages.

"Ca leur est arrivé d'être séparés quand l'un ou l'autre avait disparu en mission et en général, mieux vaut ne pas être dans le passage quand ils se décident à aller retrouver l'autre" dit doucement Jacob.

Le Général sourit d'un air entendu, se rappelant les scènes que ça donnait ainsi que les états de stress de ses hommes dans ces cas-là.

"Que peut-on faire pour les aider ?" demanda Sam Beckett.

"Pas grand chose pour le moment, j'en ai peur" dit Janet.

"Teal'c a rapporté des textes prêtés par l'Ancien du village, afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'histoire de la planète, mais j'avoue que si on pouvait aller sur place afin de -" commença Daniel, avant d'être coupé par Hammond.

"Allez-y ! Essayez d'en savoir plus sur ce que le Colonel O'Neill est parti chercher, on verra si ça aide le Major Carter !"

En salle d'embarquement, Sam retrouva SG1 et Donna le prit par le bras.

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Je fais partie de cette équipe, je dois aller avec eux pour essayer de les aider !"

"Reste ici et aide-nous !" implora Donna.

"Donna, ma chérie ! Tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne peux pas assister impuissant à la mort de Carter. Je ne peux pas séparer un couple à cause des choix que j'ai fait. Ils n'ont rien demandé."

"Ils ne sont pas un couple !" plaida Donna.

Sam caressa le visage de sa femme, avec les doigts délicats de Carter.

"Et quoi ? Je reste pour toujours dans ce corps, en sachant que deux personnes qui s'aimaient n'ont pas eu la chance de pouvoir rester ensemble parce que j'ai choisi de rentrer un jour dans ma machine ?"

Donna reconnu que c'était injuste et elle le regarda se mettre à côté de ses équipiers, attendant l'ouverture du vortex.


	20. La rivière

**Chapitre 20 - La rivière**

La soif de la veille et l'épuisement avaient eu raison du Colonel O'Neill et c'est assez tardivement qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin. L'endroit était calme et il n'avait pas vu beaucoup d'animaux dans la région.

Après un café bien mérité, il rangea ses affaires. Cependant, la petite crique qui avait été salutaire cachait une rivière. Jack en ignorait la profondeur mais il se doutait que ça devait être important car elle était très large.

Partout où il regardait, Jack ne voyait que la rivière, aucun pont n'avait été construit et aucun arbre ne s'était effondré en travers des deux rives. Son seul moyen de traverser pour atteindre l'autre côté était la nage.

Il déposa son sac au sol et emballa dans la tente et le sac de couchage tout ce qui était fragile ou peu protégé. Il rangea sa casquette également, pour ne pas la perdre et ne garda comme vêtement que son caleçon. Il espérait que le reste serait épargné et qu'il aurait du linge sec à se mettre sur le dos une fois la rivière franchie.

Il s'enfonça doucement jusqu'à la taille et se remémora la phrase que la brillante Sam Carter avait eue un jour : "_Ce n'est pas parce que mes organes reproducteurs sont à l'intérieur de mon corps, que ça veut dire que je vous suis inférieure _!" Si seulement ses organes reproducteurs aussi étaient à l'intérieur, Jack était sûr qu'il aurait sûrement moins froid. A la réflexion, c'était un avantage, Sam Carter lui était nettement supérieure dans ce cas précis... D'ailleurs, plus il s'enfonçait dans l'eau, plus il était persuadé que ses attributs masculins allaient bientôt rentrer se mettre au chaud dans son ventre...

Alors qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher, Jack commença à nager mais fut emporté par le courant. Il se laissa faire, ne luttant pas car il savait qu'il s'épuiserait pour rien. Il essayait juste de garder la tête hors de l'eau et d'éviter de se cogner contre un rocher. S'il s'assommait et perdait conscience, ça serait la fin du voyage.

Après un bon moment dans l'eau, le flux se calma et Jack put nager jusqu'à la rive opposée. Il trouva un terrain sec et plat pour s'installer et regarda les dégâts dans son sac. Il avait veillé à bien le fermer mais l'eau s'était infiltrée partout. Il sortit tout pour tout mettre à plat et jura quand il trouva ses allumettes trempées. Il regrettait d'avoir arrêté de fumer en rentrant d'Abydos, sinon il aurait eu un briquet sur lui et il aurait pu faire un feu pour se réchauffer. La traversée lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu et le soleil était déjà bas. Jack se trouvait à l'ombre de la Montagne et commençait à grelotter.

La seule solution qu'il lui restait pour avoir du feu était de trouver deux silex. Il tenta de se réchauffer tout en cherchant et finit par trouver son bonheur. Il récupéra son couteau et son Beretta et s'installa face à une pierre plate. Il ouvrit une des balles contenue dans le chargeur de son arme et l'ouvrit pour récupérer la poudre. Il la versa sur la pierre et avec les silex, il s'employa à faire une étincelle pour embrasser la poudre et le petit bois.

L'opération lui prit du temps mais il parvint finalement à obtenir une étincelle qui consomma toute la poudre. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son petit bois au-dessus. Il jura encore et grelottait toujours. Il décida de courir un peu autour de son camp pour se réchauffer car ses doigts devenaient engourdis par le froid et s'il devait ouvrir une autre balle, il avait besoin qu'elles ne tremblent pas non plus.

Il répéta l'opération mais il ajouta de l'herbe séchée qu'il avait trouvée un peu plus loin. Ce second essai fut plus concluant car l'herbe prit feu et il eut le temps de mettre le petit bois. Peu de temps après, il se réchauffait vraiment. Ses vêtements séchaient et il pouvait manger chaud. Il monta sa tente avant que la nuit s'installe complètement.

Invariablement, une fois installé autour de son feu, comme pendant toutes les missions off world, son esprit revenait vers Sam Carter.

"Elle a intérêt à m'inviter à diner quand je vais rentrer parce que les rations, ça commence à bien faire !" pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Là, la compagnie même silencieuse de Teal'c lui manquait. Jack était un être qui avait appris à vivre seul, à apprécier la solitude parfois mais il était également un être sociable, qui avait besoin de contacts humains - ou Jaffas. Cette solitude commençait à lui peser car même le babillage incessant de Daniel lui manquait presque.

Une fois repu, Jack enfila ses vêtements secs et parti à la recherche de grosses pierres. Il en trouva quelques-unes et les mit dans le foyer pour les faire chauffer puis il creusa un peu la terre dans sa tente. Il déposa des braises, le recouvrit des pierres puis il mit du sable par-dessus. Il déposa son sac de couchage sur le tout et se coucha. Le sac avait séché mais pas complètement et la chaleur des pierres et des braises l'aida à se réchauffer.

Il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil après des épreuves passées et la certitude qu'il n'était définitivement pas au bout de ses peines.


	21. Incident technique

**Chapitre 21 - Incident technique**

Le personnel du SGC observait Sam Carter et une nouvelle venue se serrer fort avant que Carter ne se dirige vers le vortex.

"Elle a dû prendre un sacré choc sur la tête" dit un technicien en salle de contrôle.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?" demanda Walter, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il parait qu'elle parlait toute seule l'autre jour et que le Colonel est venu la chercher pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Après, cette femme-là est arrivée et elles se seraient embrassées - sur la bouche - dans le labo du Major, devant tout le monde ! Bien sûr, le Colonel n'était pas là, il était avec Teal'c mais je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas rentré de mission, il a préféré rester là-bas !"

"Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et concentres-toi sur ton travail parce que si elle t'entend dire ça, ça va chauffer quand O'Neill va rentrer !" dit Walter mécontent.

"Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais le culte que tu leur voues à ces quatre-là !"

Walter allait répondre quand le Général entra dans la salle.

"Sergent ! Pourquoi cette porte n'est-elle pas encore ouverte ?"

"Il semble qu'elle ait un problème ! J'ai rentré les cordonnées données par Teal'c mais elle refuse de tourner. Le sergent est en train de regarder sur le rapport de diagnostic ce qui ne va pas. Doit-on demander au Major Carter de venir voir ?"

"Non non, sergent, laissez-la" dit Hammond un peu mal à l'aise que toute la base découvre la supercherie.

Cependant, après un moment, il dut se contraindre à faire venir Carter. Toute l'équipe suivit Sam et le sergent lui expliqua la situation. Daniel courut à l'infirmerie demander conseil à la vraie Sam. Elle était couchée dans son lit, entourée de Jacob et Al.

"Daniel, que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas déjà être arrivé au village ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix faible en le voyant arriver en courant.

"Sam, la Porte refuse de fonctionner. Harriman a lancé un diagnostic mais ne trouve pas l'origine du problème."

Il lui donna les détails communiqués par Walter puis Sam réfléchit un instant.

"Dis à Sam de demander un reboot complet du système. Ca risque de prendre un peu de temps mais ça peut canaliser toute l'énergie et la rediriger vers les cristaux de contrôle. Si ça ne marche pas, je descendrais voir."

Daniel fit le chemin dans l'autre sens et prit Sam à part. Leur échange ne passa pas inaperçu, tous les techniciens regardaient Daniel Jackson parler tout bas à Samantha Carter et celle-ci ordonna juste après de redémarrer tout le système. Le Général approuva cette idée d'un hochement de tête.

"Tu crois qu'elle a perdu la mémoire ?" demanda le sergent à Walter, qui le fit taire d'un signe de la main.

Walter n'ignorait pas que le sergent n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions sur le Major Carter.

De nombreuses théories, plus ou moins farfelues circulaient sur la base, donnant mal à la tête au Général Hammond, qui entendait à peu près tout arriver jusqu'à lui. Ca allait de la perte de mémoire, à la possession par un Goa'uld - mais là, même O'Neill s'était fait avoir, au clone Asgard, l'échange de corps - ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux - avec un membre de son équipe - et le nom qui revenait le plus souvent était bien entendu O'Neill... Il avait même entendu que le Major Carter avait perdu sa brillante intelligence suite à sa captivité et au choc à la tête et qu'elle serait devenue un peu bête... Des rumeurs parlaient aussi de problèmes de drogue ou d'alcool, voire même d'une liaison entre elle et le Colonel O'Neill qui aurait mal fini et les aurait conduit à une brouille grave et profonde, ce qui aurait conduit Jack O'Neill à quitter la Terre. Une de ses préférées était quand même une grossesse éventuelle ayant pour père soit le Colonel soit l'homme mystérieux mais que les deux hommes se battraient pour la paternité...

Le Général aussi avait entendu un jour parler d'une théorie mais il ignorait vraiment d'où ça venait : Carter aurait été capturée par Loki et pour se venger, elle aurait réussi à le blesser. L'extraterrestre serait devenu vert (!) et en retour, les Asgards auraient rendu à la Terre une fausse astrophysicienne, beaucoup moins intelligente que l'originale !

Hammond se demandait même où ses hommes trouvaient le temps d'inventer de telles histoires... Il était cependant soulagé en voyant la Porte s'activer car une fois SG1 en dehors de la base, les rumeurs se calmeraient d'elles-mêmes. Leur retour cependant ferait à nouveau parler de ses membres. Hammond songeait même à demander tout de suite une ordonnance à Fraiser pour un antidouleur puissant, en prévention, ou même des antidépresseurs...

La Porte fut à nouveau en état de marche et Sam se posta au pied de la flaque bleue, un peu hésitant mais terriblement excité par cette nouvelle expérience. Daniel se tenait à ses côtés et lui souriait avec bienveillance.

"Tu as de la chance, Sam a fait pas mal de réglages sur la Porte parce que le premier voyage secoue grandement, j'ai vomi une fois de l'autre côté... Jack m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère..."

"J'ai lu ce que ça faisait, mais j'avoue que je suis curieux de ressentir ça !"

Teal'c ouvrit la marche, suivi par Daniel. Sam se tourna pour regarder sa femme une dernière fois et s'avança vers le grand anneau. Il inspira profondément et vida ses poumons comme lui avait conseillé Carter. Il plongea son visage dans la flaque et se sentit aspiré par le vortex, bientôt il fut impossible pour lui de retenir le reste de son corps et il bascula à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'était un peu comme des montagnes russes sans chariot et sans harnais de sécurité. Arrivé de l'autre côté du vortex, la Porte le recracha et il tomba au sol. Il ne savait pas encore atterrir sur ses pieds, comme le faisaient SG1 d'habitude. Daniel et Teal'c l'aidèrent à se relever, le tenant chacun par un bras.

"Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda Teal'c.

A sa grande surprise, Sam Beckett éclata de rire.

"C'était génial, on recommence quand ?"


	22. Escalade

**Chapitre 22 - Escalade**

Jack O'Neill se réveilla avec des courbatures le lendemain matin. Après ce qu'il venait d'endurer et avec l'âge - car il devait reconnaitre que ses vingt ans étaient loin - son corps commençait à accuser le coup. Seul son moral et sa volonté lui permettaient de tenir et d'aller au bout de sa quête.

Il se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer ses os et ses articulations. Comme tous les matins depuis son départ et quand il avait assez d'eau, il se prépara un café, vérifia son matériel et ses vivres puis il se mit en route.

Le soleil du matin éclairait la Montagne Bleue sous un nouvel angle et Jack pensait avoir vu une construction en hauteur. Il décida d'aller jeter un oeil par-là. Il remplit à nouveau ses gourdes d'eau.

Le terrain était accidenté et bien en pente mais Jack réussit à monter une bonne partie de la journée sans avoir besoin d'escalader ni de se servir de sa corde. Il levait régulièrement la tête pour surveiller le temps et trouva le ciel de plus en plus couvert à mesure qu'il grimpait. Il trouva une petite caverne dans la roche juste quand une grosse averse éclata.

Jack se demanda si le temps n'était pas contre lui ou si ça faisait partie de sa quête. Devait-il vraiment braver toutes sortes d'épreuves dans ce genre-là pour arriver à son but ? Devait-il repousser les limites de sa volonté afin d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions ?

Comme il avait été prévoyant, le Colonel avait ramassé du bois pour un feu et se réchauffa dans la grotte comme il le pouvait. La pluie ne sembla pas vouloir se calmer et Jack se résigna à passer le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit dans la grotte.

Quand la pluie cessa, Jack se réveilla immédiatement. Il rangea ses affaires et décida de reprendre sa route. Il ignorait ce qui se passait sur Terre mais ce matin-là, son instinct lui disait de faire vite, que Sam n'allait probablement pas tenir longtemps. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette certitude mais Jack savait qu'il devait écouter son sixième sens, il ne lui faisait jamais défaut.

Il ne put éviter l'escalade et se servit de sa corde pour grimper sur le flanc de la Montagne. Une chance pour lui, la pluie s'était arrêté de tomber mais la paroi avait été rendue glissante à cause des averses de la veille.

Après un long moment à se demander s'il allait arriver en haut entier ou s'il allait s'écraser au bas de la Montagne, Jack parvint à atteindre le promontoire où se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un temple bouddhiste Tau'ri, ses lourdes portes semblaient scellées.

Jack fit une pause et mangea quelque chose. Alors qu'il profitait du vent et du soleil caressant son visage, il entendit un mouvement dans son dos. Il se tourna doucement et se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon, lui rappelant étrangement Shifu, l'enfant Harcesis de Sha're et Apophis.

"Bonjour, je suis Jack" dit doucement le Colonel.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, comme s'il savait et tendit sa main pour inviter Jack à le suivre.

SJSJSJSJSJ

SG1 rencontra la chef du village et le vieil homme les autorisa à fouiller dans ses archives, à nouveau, afin de trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Daniel avait donné à Sam des indications sur ce qu'il devait chercher en priorité dans les écrits. L'archéologue pensait également que Cronos avait sans doute caché un appareil de maitrise du temps sur cette planète.

"Vous êtes conscients que notre problème n'a rien à voir avec le temps ? C'était ce que je voulais faire mais j'ai échoué, en quelque sorte..." dit Sam Beckett à ses compagnons.

"J'en suis conscient, mais si Cronos avait ce genre d'appareils sous la main, ça pourrait nous aider. Sam et vous pourriez la modifier afin qu'on inverse le processus mis en place avec votre caisson, vous voyez ?"

"Oui, je comprends" répondit Sam.

Teal'c savait déjà ce que Daniel Jackson voulait, il était donc plongé dans ses recherches et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les deux scientifiques. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il trouva un document inédit.

"Daniel Jackson, je pense que vous devriez venir voir ça."

Daniel prit le papyrus que lui tendait son ami et lut rapidement.

"Mais c'est incroyable !"

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Sam.

"Ce document prouve que des moines bouddhistes auraient été capturés ici et déposés sur terre par Cronos au VIème siècle avant JC !"

"Et ?"

"Et ? Nous pensions qu'après que Râ ait quitté la Terre après la révolte d'il y a 5.000 ans, aucun Goa'uld n'était plus venu sur notre planète ! Ceci prouve le contraire !"

"Et en quoi ça nous éclaire ?"

"Personnellement, ça éclaire mes théories mais dans le cas présent, ça nous éclaire sur la quête de Jack. Ce que nous pensions être une prophétie de souk s'avère peut-être quelque chose de très sérieux."

"Parce que c'est Bouddhiste ?" demanda Sam, sceptique.

"Oui et non. Nous avons rencontré des Anciens et leurs coutumes sont parfois reprises par les moines bouddhistes. Si ça se trouve ça peut-être même un rapport avec les Anciens, que sais-je ?!"

"Tout ça me parait bien confus et compliqué" déclara Sam.

Daniel se tourna vivement pour lui faire face "Certes mais c'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment !"


	23. Les nobles vérités

**Chapitre 23 - Les nobles vérités**

Jack était rentré dans le temple, se découvrant le crâne et enlevant ses lunettes de soleil. Le jeune moine lui montra ses pieds et Jack comprit qu'il devait également se déchausser, il obtempéra. Il se laissa ensuite guider vers une pièce circulaire, au centre du temple. Le jeune garçon disparu mais fut rapidement remplacé par un homme beaucoup plus âgé.

Jack s'inclina face au vieillard qui sembla sonder son esprit à travers ses yeux.

"Tu es un guerrier" dit l'homme.

"Oui."

"Ton coeur est pur, tout comme ta quête."

Jack ne répondit rien, ne se sentant pas en position de dire si c'était vrai ou non.

"Réfléchis aux quatre vérités et tu trouveras le chemin."

"Les quatre vérités ?" répéta Jack qui ne voyait pas vraiment où ça le menait.

"La vérité de la souffrance, la vérité de l'origine de la souffrance, la vérité de la cessation de la souffrance, la vérité du chemin."

Jack sentait que s'il n'avait pas été seul et à bout de forces, il se serait énervé et aurait sans doute voulu étrangler le moine mais il s'installa par terre et regarda l'homme allumer des bougies et de l'encens.

Jack réfléchit donc aux vérités énoncées par le moine et sombra.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Voyant que les autres documents ne mèneraient à rien, Teal'c proposa de se mettre en quête du Colonel O'Neill.

"Peut-être requiert-il notre assistance s'il est blessé."

Daniel activa donc la Porte et utilisa sa radio pour demander l'autorisation du Général pour que SG1 parte à la recherche de leur équipier. Hammond donna son accord, sous les regards surpris de ses subordonnés. Depuis quand Daniel contactait-il directement le SGC alors qu'il était accompagné de Carter ?

Voyant les visages interrogatifs, Hammond dit à Daniel : "Vous direz au Major Carter que je l'excuse de ne pas avoir fait la demande elle-même."

Daniel resta silencieux un instant avant de comprendre et de répondre : "Elle aide les villageois avec les blessés légers, elle distribue quelques antibiotiques mais je transmettrais, Général."

"Très bien Docteur Jackson et revenez vite avec mon Colonel !"

SG1 se mit donc en route, prenant la même direction que Jack et traversant la plaine en premier lieu. Le ciel était couvert, ils n'étaient donc pas gênés par le soleil, comme Jack avait pu l'être quand il était parti. Ils trouvèrent le cours d'eau et Teal'c nota les traces du passage du Colonel, ce qui rassura Daniel.

Teal'c leur proposa de faire une pause, de boire puis de se remettre en chemin. Ses deux équipiers acquiescèrent et ils reprirent leur route rapidement.

En chemin, Daniel mit de côté sa rancoeur pour le Docteur Beckett et décida à lui poser des questions.

"Alors, qu'as-tu visité comme époque, Sam ?"

"Je ne suis pas remonté loin car d'après mes premières recherches, je pense que la vie est une ficelle. Un bout de la ficelle représente la naissance, et l'autre, la mort. Suite à mon saut dans le temps, ma ficelle est maintenant mise en pelote, et chaque moment de ma vie s'entrechoque sans aucune chronologie..."

"Donc tu as vécu des situations plutôt contemporaines alors ?"

"Oui mais c'est parfois compliqué de s'adapter. Les lois ont changé, les mentalités aussi et je ne parle pas de la technologie ! Il y a peu de temps, j'étais en 1962... près de Miss Monroe... Revenir dans les années 2000 en si peu de temps créé un choc !"

"Monroe... comme Marilyn ?"

"Oui, malheureusement, je n'avais pas pour mission de la sauver. J'ai eu des choix difficiles à faire parfois et ce fut l'un d'eux..."

Daniel réfléchit un instant avant de répondre : "Désolé de m'être emporté, je sais que tu n'es pas responsable..."

"Si ce n'est pas moi, qui alors ? Je suis celui qui a créé la machine, j'étais volontaire et conscient des risques, je n'ai jamais voulu impliquer personne d'autre ! Et aujourd'hui, votre amie risque de mourir par ma faute. Tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir !"

"Docteur Beckett, Sam, il y a une différence entre ce qui arrive et un homicide. Nous savons tous que tu n'as pas voulu lui faire de mal, c'est un accident. C'est une scientifique, elle comprend et accepte son sort, elle aurait fait la même chose à ta place."

Sam regarda Daniel avec gratitude, il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots.

"Cependant, Samuel Beckett, le Colonel O'Neill ne sera pas aussi clément si quelque chose devait arriver au Major Carter. Préparez-vous à sa colère" le mit en garde Teal'c.

Sam hocha doucement la tête et le trio reprit son chemin. Daniel suivait aveuglément Teal'c, qui lui-même suivait les traces de Jack dans la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du désert et Teal'c repéra le marabout avec ses jumelles. Son instinct lui disait d'aller y jeter un oeil, il guida donc son équipe par-là.

"Hum, Teal'c, vous pensez vraiment qu'il a pu survivre seul à tout ça ?" demanda Sam mais c'est Daniel qui répondit.

"Il a survécu à bien pire, il était dans les Forces Spéciales. Il s'est cassé la jambe en Irak en sautant en parachute et s'est sorti seul du désert. Une fois, avec Sam, ils ont fini en Antarctique. Il avait une jambe cassée - encore - et souffrait d'une hémorragie interne. Ils étaient tous deux à peine vivants quand on les a trouvé !"

Daniel fit une pause, souriant en coin.

"Tel que je le connais, il joue avec son yoyo à l'ombre du marabout, en nous attendant !"

"Vous avez presque raison, Daniel Jackson" dit Teal'c qui voyait le corps du Colonel étendu à l'ombre.

* * *

_Comme c'est mon anniversaire, je vous poste un chapitre en cadeau ce dimanche, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ;)_


	24. Retour à la case départ

_Attention, sortez les mouchoirs à la fin du chapitre... J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Retour à la case départ**

Teal'c hâta le pas pour rejoindre le Colonel au plus vite.

"Il est vivant !"

Le Jaffa chargea son ami sur son épaule et décida de rentrer au village.

"Teal'c, il est tard, nous devrions sans doute faire une halte dans la forêt avant de reprendre la route à l'aube demain, non ?"

"C'est d'accord" répondit-il.

Une fois leur camp installé, Sam ausculta rapidement Jack.

"Il souffre de déshydratation mais ne semble pas blessé. Le soleil a frappé fort et il a eu un bon réflexe en se mettant à l'ombre dans cette étrange construction."

"C'est un lieu de culte originaire du Moyen-Orient. Je suis surpris d'en trouver là car normalement c'est plutôt un tombeau saint."

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez souvent rencontré des cultures terriennes à travers la galaxie, pourquoi serait-ce différent ici ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Habituellement, une planète n'est inspirée que par une culture, pas plusieurs. Sur Abydos, c'était clairement l'Egypte qui était à l'honneur. Sur Kheb, c'était plutôt le Bouddhisme, etc."

"C'est vrai que les religions ne se mélangent que très rarement."

"D'autant que les Goa'uld ne permettent pas vraiment la croyance en un Dieu unique. Les religions polythéistes s'y prêtent plus. Ils fonctionnent un peu comme les dynasties des souverains Européens, en s'alliant ou se combattant pour récupérer des territoires et accroitre leur puissance."

"Des gens charmants !" commenta Sam, ironiquement.

"Très !" dit la voix faible de Jack. "Mon préféré reste Ba'al personnellement mais Daniel a un faible pour Osiris !"

"O'Neill - Jack - Colonel !" s'écrièrent les trois voix près lui en même temps.

Jack se redressa pour s'asseoir et il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Comment allez-vous, Colonel ?" demanda Sam, en s'agenouillant près de lui, en lui offrant sa gourde.

Jack oublia un instant que ça n'était pas vraiment elle et il lui caressa la joue.

"Et vous ?"

"Moi ça va mais elle... elle est au plus mal" avoua Sam Beckett.

"Je sais."

Jack prit la soupe que lui tendit ensuite Daniel et après l'avoir avalé, il s'allongea en mettant son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Ses amis le laissèrent se reposer et il finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Teal'c prit le premier quart et Daniel prit le relai. A l'aube, ils durent réveiller Jack, chose plutôt rare car il était généralement le premier levé en mission.

Ils marchèrent vers le village en silence et ils furent accueillis comme des héros. Le chef vint à leur rencontre et félicita Jack.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, je ne me souviens pas de tout..."

"La mémoire va vous revenir, j'en suis sûr" dit le vieillard.

Daniel composa les coordonnées de la Terre et envoya le code pour l'iris. Une fois sûr que c'était bon, il franchit la flaque, suivi par Teal'c. Jack resta pensif devant l'anneau de pierre et jeta un regard à Sam.

"Si elle ne survit pas, priez pour ne jamais croiser ma route !"

Sam hocha la tête et répondit "C'est noté."

De l'autre côté, au SGC, Hammond attendait au pied de la Porte.

"Colonel !"

"Mon Général !"

"Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?"

"Je ne pense pas, Monsieur."

Hammond baissa la tête déçu.

"Vous passez à l'infirmerie pour une visite médicale."

"Je ne comptais pas aller ailleurs, Monsieur."

Le Général comprit qu'à partir de maintenant, Jack resterait au chevet de son Second et que rien ni personne ne l'en délogerait. Et il plaignait la personne qui tenterait !

Janet voulait ausculter le Colonel mais il se rendit dans la chambre de Sam, sans perdre un instant.

"Colonel, l'endroit est plutôt mal choisi, je dois vous poser une perfusion."

"Faites-le ici, Doc !"

Janet abdiqua, chose rare, mais elle comprenait que Jack avait besoin d'être près d'elle, même si elle n'avait pas son apparence habituelle.

"Hé, Carter ! Vous comptez me laisser tout seul ici, vraiment ?" demanda-t-il avec son air désinvolte.

Sam reconnut son humour des situations de crises. Elle tendit faiblement le bras vers lui et il attrapa sa main. Dans l'état où elle était, personne ne lui reprocherait d'avoir enfreint les règles. D'autant que techniquement, c'était un homme appelé Samuel qui reposait dans ce lit, pas son second.

Il prit le tabouret qu'avait occupé Jacob pendant un moment et s'installa près d'elle. Il embrassa le dos de sa main.

"Désolé Carter, j'ai échoué. Je pensais trouver du renfort ou un truc pour vous soigner mais j'ai juste..."

Une pensée passa furtivement dans l'esprit de Jack. Il se revoyait avec le moine.

"Mon colonel ?"

"Rien Carter. J'ai vu un moine, si ma mémoire est bonne, mais mis à part essayer de concurrencer Oma Dessala, il ne m'a pas été d'une grande aide."

"Merci quand même" murmura faiblement Sam.

Janet entra dans la chambre en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Elle fit ses soins au Colonel, lui laissant une perfusion d'antibiotiques et de sérum pour le réhydrater puis elle quitta la pièce en silence.

En sortant, elle s'adossa au mur, la tête en arrière, tentant de ravaler ses larmes. La vision du Colonel, défait, acceptant la mort de Sam avait quelque chose de terrible. Si même lui n'y croyait plus, alors tout était perdu, se disait-elle. Daniel la guettait et la prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux bruns mais resta silencieux. Quels mots pourraient bien les réconforter tous les deux, de toute façon ?

Jack se rapprocha à nouveau de Sam et s'installa de manière à pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille. Teal'c ne lui avait pas remis le papier, alors il lui ouvrit son coeur afin qu'elle puisse partir en sachant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.


	25. Coma

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews :) mais attention, préparez vos mouchoirs, une fois de plus :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - Coma **

Le Général Hammond marchait dans les couloirs de la base afin de rejoindre le labo de Carter. Le SGC était toujours aussi peuplé mais il était affreusement silencieux.

Hammond avait finalement avoué à ses hommes la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le Major Carter et en désespoir de cause, il avait mis tous ses scientifiques au travail, même Felger.

Celui-ci avait pleuré dans les bras du Général en apprenant la nouvelle. Hammond prit sur lui de ne pas le faire enfermer, lui-même luttait contre ses émotions et ne supportait pas les démonstrations du scientifique. Chloé, son assistante, réussit à le détacher du Général. Elle sourit à Hammond et lui promit de se mettre au travail au plus vite.

Depuis, un silence monacal régnait à la base, rendant l'imminence de la mort de Carter encore plus réelle et pesante. Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup, on respectait son travail et sa nature franche et généreuse. Elle marquait les esprits partout où elle se rendait. C'était une personne remarquable et elle leur manquerait à tous.

Près de son labo, Hammond s'arrêta un instant. Il essuya le coin de son oeil et inspira un grand coup, laissant ses étoiles de Général prendre le relai sur l'Homme qu'il était au fond.

"Du nouveau ?" demanda-t-il mais une demi-douzaine de blouses blanches se disputaient, chacun cherchant à parler plus fort que les autres et personne ne l'avait entendu. Une fois de plus, le comportement du Docteur Jackson le surpris.

"Ca suffit !" hurla-t-il en faisant claquer un classeur métallique sur le bureau. Même Jacob, près de Daniel, sursauta.

Tout le monde se tut et le regarda.

"Merci !" répondit-il. "On reprend depuis le début ! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas inverser les effets du caisson ?"

"Parce que j'ignore ce que j'ai mal calibré dès le départ. Maintenant si quelqu'un peut trouver la faille dans là-dedans, on sera sûrement en mesure de rectifier ça" dit Sam Beckett.

"Docteur, ça vous a pris pas moins de dix ans pour mettre au point cet accélérateur temporel. Nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès dans bien des domaines mais reprendre vos travaux du début et refaire tous les calculs devrait nous prendre environ..." commença le Docteur Lee.

"Quinze ans" compléta Chloé. "Oui si on doit refaire tous les calculs et vérifier chacune des données ça nous prendra le temps initial plus la moitié."

"Elle est douée, je vous l'avais dit !" ajouta Felger.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il serra ses lèvres. Al, fidèle à lui-même, écoutait tout en regardant les courbes généreuses de la jeune assistante. Hammond se fit connaitre à nouveau et tout le monde le salua, en demandant des nouvelles de Sam.

"Le Docteur Fraiser pense que la maintenir dans un coma artificiel pourrait ralentir les effets de l'échange mais, aucune recherche n'a jamais été menée dans ce domaine."

"Peut-être devrait-on faire pareil avec moi ?" proposa Sam Beckett.

"Et pourquoi cela ?" demanda Hammond.

"Je suis dans son corps et elle, dans le mien. Je puise dans son énergie vitale - tout comme elle mais si je me mets aussi en état de veille, ça devrait ralentir les effets sur mon corps."

Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire, Hammond trancha : "Allez vous entretenir avec le Docteur Fraiser à ce sujet, elle vous dira ce qu'elle en pense."

Sam Beckett trouva Janet dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Sam Carter.

"Docteur Beckett" le salua-t-elle. "Vous êtes seul ?"

"Donna est sortie un peu de la base. Elle est claustrophobe et elle vit mal la situation. Le Docteur Jackson lui a confié les clefs de son appartement pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Elle m'inquiète."

"Je peux l'ausculter si vous voulez et lui prescrire quelque chose pour l'aider à se détendre."

"C'est gentil mais nous avons tous besoin de toutes nos facultés intellectuelles. Un petit somme va la remettre d'aplomb" rassura Sam.

Janet sourit, elle comprenait que les médicaments ne seraient pas d'une grande aide dans ce cas précis.

"Comment vont-ils ?" demanda Sam, en désignant du menton la porte fermée de la chambre de Carter.

"Elle est faible mais elle lutte. Ils sont toujours plus forts tous les deux. Il lui parle beaucoup."

"De quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, il parle toujours à voix basse, pour son seul bénéfice à elle."

"Et comment il va, lui ?"

"Pareil qu'elle. Tant qu'il est près d'elle, il va bien mais si - quand, devrais-je dire - elle partira, ça sera une autre histoire."

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le Colonel apparut sur le seuil.

"Doc, je vais prendre une douche, je reviens. Elle sait que je m'absente" dit Jack d'un ton froid, ferme et détaché.

Janet avala sa salive avec peine puis elle répondit "Oui, Monsieur."

Il bouscula presque Sam dans le couloir mais celui-ci ne réagit pas tant le Colonel semblait las, triste et fatigué.

"Je déteste le voir comme ça. Il a beaucoup souffert déjà et j'espérais que la vie l'épargnerait..."

"Il y a une solution, j'en suis sûr. On doit tout faire pour la trouver mais justement, si vous me plongiez aussi dans le coma, ne pensez-vous pas que ça retarderait l'échéance ?"

Janet entra dans la chambre et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils s'installèrent près de Sam et lui demandèrent son avis sur la question. Carter avoua qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Cependant, elle attrapa la main de son amie pour lui demander une faveur.

"Janet, laisse-moi parler encore un peu au Colonel avant de me mettre dans le coma, s'il te plait."

"C'est promis" répondit Janet, une larme roulant sur sa joue.


	26. La vérité est au bout du vortex

**Chapitre 26 - La vérité est au bout du vortex**

Jack O'Neill avait quitté le chevet de Sam Carter pour prendre une douche afin de se tenir éveillé, il refusait de dormir et de rater ses derniers instants. Il avait aussi besoin de faire une pause. Elle allait mourir, il n'y pouvait rien - personne d'ailleurs n'y pouvait rien - et même s'il savait garder ses émotions sous clefs, il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul.

Il avait déjà failli la perdre plusieurs fois en mission, ils étaient tous prêts à mourir pour une bonne cause mais là, il n'avait aucun espoir de la garder en vie, près de lui.

Plus tôt, alors qu'il lui parlait, quelques souvenirs de sa quête lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Jusque-là, ils ignoraient s'il avait déliré à cause de l'insolation ou s'il avait vraiment rencontré cet homme. Le moine avait parlé des quatre vérités et ça avait fait du chemin dans son esprit depuis. Il regagna l'infirmerie, afin de partager ces découvertes avec Carter. Ca ne la sauverait pas mais ça l'aiderait à quitter le Monde l'esprit en paix - du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Il appréciait le calme du SGC, tout le monde le saluait de loin, personne ne s'approchait pour lui parler et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait parler qu'à une seule personne.

Il reprit sa place près d'elle et elle lui sourit. Malgré le visage du Docteur Beckett, Jack reconnut le sourire chaud, doux et rassurant de Carter pour lui.

Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec le moine et il expliqua ce qu'il avait compris.

"Toute vie implique la souffrance et l'insatisfaction, elle repose dans le désir et l'attachement. La fin de la souffrance est possible, le chemin menant à la fin de la souffrance est la voie médiane."

"C'est génial, Monsieur, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?"

Jack secoua la tête. "J'avoue que je ne sais pas, c'est vous le génie, pas moi !"

Sam gloussa un peu mais se mit à tousser. Jack lui caressa le front. Elle inspira et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Mon Colonel, peu importe où mène le chemin, j'ai été ravie d'en parcourir un morceau avec vous. Je crois qu'il est temps que Janet me plonge dans le coma."

"Non ! Carter, il y a forcément un moyen !"

"Non, je le crains. Cette fois, je n'ai aucune réponse !"

"Sam !" implora Jack. "Je vous en prie ! Réfléchissez !"

Une larme roula sur la joue de Sam alors qu'elle fixait le Colonel. Il était agité, peu enclin à la laisser partir. Il avait été très calme jusque-là mais il refusait finalement qu'elle l'abandonne.

"Carter ! On s'est gelé les fesses en Antarctique tous les deux et je ne suis pas mort ! Battez-vous ! On a voyagé ensemble d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie ! On s'est battu pour notre survie ici et de l'autre côté de cette foutue Porte !"

"C'est ça !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Jack alors que Janet venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

"La clef, c'est la Porte !" s'exclama Carter. "Vous êtes un génie, mon Colonel !"

Jack aurait pu rougir si la situation n'était pas si grave. Carter était de plus en plus faible et Jack se jeta presque sur son lit pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle était presque inconsciente mais Jack comprit où elle voulait en venir.

Jack ordonna à Janet de débrancher Carter, il appela Teal'c afin qu'il l'aide et comme Sam Beckett était présent, il l'attrapa par le bras.

"Vous ne bougez pas de là sinon, vous êtes un homme mort !"

Le Général Hammond avait été prévenu par Janet que le Colonel préparait quelque chose, l'infirmerie était en effervescence.

"Colonel O'Neill ?!"

"Mon Général, vous tombez bien" dit Jack, alors que Teal'c mettait Carter dans un fauteuil roulant. "Peut-on aller sur le site Alpha ?"

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Carter pense que la Porte est la solution !"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Bon non en fait la Porte n'est pas la solution, c'est juste un moyen d'arriver à nos fins ! La déstructuration moléculaire est la clef du mystère en fait !"

Hammond leva ses sourcils pendant que Jack le poussait doucement vers la sortie. Sam Beckett compris alors ce qui se passait.

"Elle pense que si nous franchissons la Porte des étoiles ensemble, le processus de déstructuration et reconstitution moléculaire va nous remettre dans nos corps respectifs ?"

Hammond se tourna vers lui.

"Et vous pensez que ça peut marcher ?"

"Ca va marcher !" s'exclama Sam Beckett.

Daniel arriva en courant, prévenu également par Janet. Il avait entendu la dernière phrase de Sam et vu le sourire sur le visage de Jack, il comprit qu'ils avaient un plan.

Le Général Hammond mit tous les hommes disponibles sur le coup. le SGC reprit vie et tout le monde s'activa afin de mettre la Porte en route.

Jacob, Donna et Al se précipitèrent en salle d'embarquement. Donna serra son mari dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance. Al le salua également. Jacob le coeur serré, regarda ce qui pouvait bien être le dernier voyage de SG1 tel qu'on la connaissait. Daniel, Teal'c et Jack proposèrent de franchir le vortex en premier, afin de les réceptionner de l'autre côté.

Sam devait passer à travers la Porte en même temps que Carter. Il se mit en place et au signal, il poussa le fauteuil juste avant de s'engouffrer lui-même dans la flaque bleue.


	27. Le site Alpha

**Chapitre 27 - Le site Alpha**

Jack attendait avec beaucoup d'appréhension, il faisait les cent pas et regardait sa montre avec impatience, alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver sur le site alpha.

Alors que Teal'c avait ouvert la bouche pour lui conseiller de rester calme, ils virent le fauteuil roulant apparaitre, suivi par le corps de la blonde Carter. Jack la réceptionna dans ses bras car le voyage avait été mouvementé.

Alors qu'elle le remercia d'un simple "Merci, mon Colonel" un peu fatigué, Jack sut que c'était bien elle. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche, chastement.

Sam Beckett reprit connaissance dans son corps et sourit à Teal'c avant de s'évanouir, dans le fauteuil. Daniel vérifia son pouls, qui était faible.

"Composez les coordonnées de la Terre" ordonna Jack.

Le petit groupe traversa donc à nouveau la Porte, pour rentrer au SGC et des cris de joies accueillirent la bonne nouvelle.

Janet se précipita sur Sam Beckett et décida de le transporter d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

"Sam ! Je te vois juste après, ne te sauve pas."

"Où veux-tu que j'aille ?" demanda Sam mais elle chancela sur ses jambes. Elle était toujours faible mais se sentait un peu mieux dans son propre corps.

"Doucement Carter" dit Jack, en la soutenant, une main autour de sa taille. Elle s'accrocha à lui et ils descendirent la passerelle tous les deux.

Le Général vint saluer la jeune femme et Jack ne la lâcha pas. Hammond ne sembla ni surpris ni choqué et dit seulement "Content de vous avoir parmi nous, Major !"

"Merci, Mon Général."

Quelques heures plus tard, Carter était allongée à l'infirmerie. La chambre qu'elle avait quittée plus tôt était trop morbide, elle tenait à être avec les autres patients de Janet. Le médecin-chef avait d'ailleurs renvoyé le Colonel O'Neill à ses quartiers pour qu'il dorme - non sans mal.

Donna Beckett se présenta face à elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

"Comment allez-vous, Major Carter ?"

"Vous refusez toujours de m'appeler Sam ?" souligna Carter en souriant. "Comment va votre mari ?"

Donna s'approcha et prit la main du Major.

"Merci d'avoir sauvé Sam. Il va beaucoup mieux, son corps semble apprécier d'avoir son propriétaire dans les lieux."

"C'était un peu intéressé vous savez, je ne voulais pas mourir non plus."

"Oui, j'ai vu ça. Mais je connais une autre personne qui refusait de vous laisser partir. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble."

"C'est très compliqué mais je pense que les choses vont changer pour nous."

"Al m'a expliqué que vos postes vous empêchaient d'avoir une relation amoureuse. Vous pensez que le Général va accepter ça ?"

"Si je démissionne, quel choix lui reste-t-il ?"

"Vous allez sacrifier votre carrière ?" demanda Donna comme si c'était un blasphème.

"Je ne sacrifie rien, je décide de vivre pour moi et pour personne d'autre."

"Enfin ! Je pensais devoir te faire virer de l'armée avant que tu te décides, mon ange !" dit Jacob dans le dos de Donna.

Aucune des deux femmes ne l'avait entendu arriver. Donna quitta la pièce, pour rejoindre son mari. Jacob embrassa sa fille sur le front et lui sourit.

"Papa, tu n'es pas fâché ?"

"Que tu aies failli mourir ? Si un peu ! Que tu veuilles vivre ta vie ? En aucune manière !"

Sam se redressa pour serrer son père contre elle. Janet arriva et mit gentiment Jacob à la porte de son infirmerie. Voyant que Sam était un peu agitée, elle lui donna un sédatif pour la faire dormir. Elle savait que les jours à venir allaient être éprouvants entre les briefings, les rapports de mission et les recherches sur les différentes découvertes des derniers jours.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, une paire d'yeux marron étaient braquée sur elle. Sam sourit à Jack, contente de le trouver là mais un peu gênée suite aux confidences échangées.

"Alors, La belle aux bois dormant ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?"

"Une bonne nuit de sommeil, je ne connais rien de mieux !"

"Moi, ce que je préfère, c'est le petit-déjeuner !"

Sam rit et les deux officiers discutèrent encore un moment. Ils ne semblaient pas conscients qu'on les observait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Jacob Carter, George Hammond, Al, Donna et Sam Beckett - dans un fauteuil roulant - les regardaient, attendris.

"Ils forment un beau couple" souligna Donna.

"C'est vraiment dommage de devoir choisir entre son devoir et son bonheur" ajouta Al.

"Si elle prend un poste civil, comme le Docteur Jackson au sein de la base, ils pourront concilier les deux, ça s'est déjà vu avec ces deux-là" dit Jacob.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Nous avons déjà rencontré des mondes alternatifs et à chaque fois, ils étaient ensemble : elle, civile et lui, militaire."

"J'adorerais en savoir plus sur ces univers" dit Sam, tout excité.

"D'abord, tu vas te reposer" dit Donna, sévèrement.

Al lui donna le même regard que son épouse et le scientifique n'insista pas.

"C'est le Major Carter qui en sait le plus, elle vous expliquera ce que vous devez savoir quand elle y sera autorisée par le Docteur Fraiser " ajouta Hammond.


	28. Nouvelle conversation

**Chapitre 28 - Nouvelle conversation**

Sam Carter avait gentiment été mise à la porte du SGC, pour prendre du repos chez elle. Jacob lui avait fait ses adieux avant de retrouver les siens. Le reste de SG1 aussi avait été invité à quitter la base, laissant à Sam Beckett le temps de se remettre. Il avait repris des forces mais il devait rester en observation.

Jack proposa à Sam de la raccompagner chez elle et elle l'invita à entrer. Depuis leur conversation et les instants intimes qu'ils avaient partagés, ils marchaient sur des oeufs, chacun se demandant si l'autre souhaitait revenir sur sa parole. Jack ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et Sam ne semblait pas décidée à le faire.

Sam proposa un café au Colonel puis ils s'installèrent au salon. Jack brisa finalement la glace, incapable de supporter la tension et les questions qu'il avait en tête.

"Carter, vous savez la promesse que vous m'avez faite... Je comprendrais si vous vouliez revenir dessus."

Sam le regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète qu'il ait changé d'avis.

Voyant l'angoisse sur son visage, Jack lui prit les mains et les serra.

"Carter, je comprendrais si maintenant que vous êtes en vie et en pleine forme vous souhaitiez reprendre votre liberté. On s'est promis beaucoup de choses quand on pensait que vous alliez mourir..."

Sam libéra une de ses mains et caressa le visage de Jack.

"Et pourquoi reprendrais-je ma parole ? J'ai failli mourir mais je n'ai jamais été plus consciente de mon amour pour vous ni d'ailleurs plus convaincue que vous m'aimiez aussi. Aucun homme n'aurait traversé ça avec moi, pour moi. Maintenant, si un avenir avec moi vous fait peur, je ..."

Jack ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Il l'embrassa en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

"J'ai failli te perdre Sam et la perspective de vivre sans toi à mes côtés m'était intolérable ! Ne me laisse plus jamais !"

Sam passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack et elle soupira d'aise dans ses bras.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Janet entra en courant dans la chambre de Sam Beckett, son stéthoscope se balançant sur sa poitrine au rythme de sa course.

Les alarmes de surveillance venaient de se mettre à biper frénétiquement. Elle arrêta la sonnerie stridente et ausculta son patient. Ses signes vitaux étaient bons, sauf ses reins. Elle avait donné un traitement pour les aider à faire leur travail mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, ça n'était plus suffisant. Donna s'était écartée pour laisser l'équipe médicale travailler mais elle était inquiète et Janet le voyait bien.

"Docteur Beckett, je vais aller parler au Général. Je pense avoir une solution pour le soigner."

Donna la regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

Dans le bureau du Général, Janet lui expliqua que selon elle, l'appareil de soin Goa'uld était sa seule chance. Hammond décida d'appeler la Tok'ra pour ne pas déranger le Major Carter. Plusieurs heures après, comme ils n'avaient obtenu aucune réponse, Hammond décida d'utiliser son joker.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Quand le téléphone sonna au domicile du Major Carter, elle était assoupie dans le canapé et Jack décrocha. Sam gémit et s'étira. Elle sourit à Jack mais en voyant son air grave, elle s'assit rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle quand il raccrocha.

"Sam Beckett a une insuffisance rénale et le Doc n'arrive pas à le soigner."

"Ont-ils tenté de joindre la Tok'ra ?"

"Oui, sans succès. Ils ont besoin de toi pour utiliser l'appareil de soin."

Sam était déjà debout et enfilait sa veste. Jack l'accompagna au SGC et il l'attendit dans le couloir des vestiaires, dos au mur, pendant qu'elle se changeait.

"Tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage que tu sois décidée à démissionner."

"Pourquoi cela, Monsieur ?"

"Parce que tu es diablement sexy habillée comme ça, Major !" dit Jack à l'oreille de Sam, la faisant rougir.

Sam se présenta à l'infirmerie et trouva le reste de SG1, Donna Beckett, Janet et le Général Hammond. L'appareil Goa'uld était sorti et posé sur le plateau devant Sam Beckett. Carter salua tout le monde mais les mines étaient sombres.

"Vous allez encore devoir me sauver la vie, je pense" dit Sam Beckett, faiblement.

Sam lui sourit et caressa son front, décollant les petits cheveux collés.

"Vous me serez redevable éternellement, mais ça ne me dérange pas" répondit Sam, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sam enfila l'appareil et le dirigea vers le torse de Sam. Elle se concentra, comme Selmak lui avait appris. Elle entendit Donna retenir son souffle dans son dos alors que la lumière jaillit de sa main, puis elle gémit. Carter essaya de ne pas en tenir compte mais comme Sam remuait, la tension monta d'un cran.

"Sortez !" ordonna-t-elle, sentant ses forces la quitter.

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Janet, quitta la pièce. Sam replongea dans sa concentration et respira calmement.

Après quelques minutes, Carter marqua une pause et Janet vérifia les fonctions vitales de Sam Beckett. Elle semblait confiante et sourit à son amie. Le patient reprenait des couleurs, ce qui soulagea les deux femmes.

Sam quitta la pièce. Elle trouva le petit groupe massé devant la porte.

"Janet est contente, les fonctions sont remontées. Vous pouvez y aller, Donna."

Les deux femmes se sourient et le Général invita son équipe pour le débriefing.


	29. Soirée chez Janet

**Chapitre 29 - Soirée chez Janet**

"Attends Jack, tu veux dire que tu as rencontré un moine Shaolin mais que tu n'en gardes presque aucun souvenir ?" demanda Daniel, sceptique.

"Hé, quand tu es revenu de ton Ascension, tu étais amnésique et personne ne t'en a voulu !"

"C'était différent, je suis mort et Oma m'a renvoyé !"

"Toujours une bonne excuse pour faire le malin !"

"Messieurs !" gronda le Général. "Reprenez Colonel."

"Donc une fois en haut de la Montagne, j'ai rencontré un jeune garçon qui m'a conduit vers un temple. Là, en effet, un moine plus âgé m'attendait et m'a sorti des trucs d'Anciens sur la vérité et tout ça."

"Et vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes reparti, O'Neill ?" demanda Teal'c.

"Non, je me suis réveillé dans votre camp."

Daniel fronça le menton, en poussant sa lèvre inférieure vers le haut.

"C'est étrange tout de même !"

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire, d'autant que ça n'a pas aidé Carter !"

"Pardon mais je ne suis pas d'accord" dit celle-ci. "C'est comme ça qu'on a compris pour la Porte."

"Non, que vous avez compris, Carter parce que moi je ne sais toujours pas d'où vous vient cette idée !"

Sam lui sourit et leur échange de regards laissa les trois autres pensifs. Qu'avaient-ils pu se dire pendant l'agonie de Sam ? Aucun des deux ne voudrait leur dire mais ils brulaient tous de curiosité. Daniel savait comment en savoir plus, il comptait mettre au point un petit plan...

Le briefing toucha à sa fin mais Sam Carter souleva un point important.

"Mon Général, que fait-on pour les Docteurs Beckett et l'Amiral Calavicci ?"

"Comment ça, Major ?"

"Ils sont au courant pour la Porte et nous savons pour leur projet secret. Peut-être pourrions-nous mettre nos ressources en commun pour avancer ?"

"Avancer vers où, Carter ? Vous avez déjà failli mourir à cause des recherches de l'autre gugusse, on ne va pas faire ça toutes les semaines ?"

Sam ignora sa remarque et continua pour le bénéfice du Général.

"Le Docteur Beckett a fait de grandes découvertes sur l'espace-temps. C'est le seul scientifique qui ait fait une vraie découverte pertinente depuis E=MC² ! On ne peut pas l'ignorer."

"Je sais Major et mes supérieurs sont de votre avis. Proposez-moi une solution et on va l'étudier."

Tout le monde se leva pour quitter la pièce et SG1 repris ses activités normales. Comme ils étaient revenus pour aider leur nouvel ami, ils avaient prévu de passer le reste de la journée au travail.

"Carter, on dîne ensemble ce soir ?" proposa le Colonel, dans le labo de son second.

"Désolée, mon Colonel, Janet m'a déjà invité, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Cassie et elle était inquiète pour moi."

"Tant pis, demain alors ?"

Jack s'était rapproché de Sam et elle lui sourit.

"Oui, demain avec plaisir."

Le soir-même, après le dîner, Janet et Sam discutaient toutes les deux autour d'un verre de vin. Cassandra était montée se coucher et les deux femmes s'étaient assises sur le sol, autour de la table basse. Elles avaient rit toutes les trois pendant le repas et Sam sentait que le moment se faisait plus intime.

"Sam, je suis curieuse, de quoi avez-vous parlé avec le Colonel ?"

Sam sourit et se concentra sur sa gorgée de vin, cherchant quoi dire.

"Tu sais, nous avons beaucoup discuté, des missions passées et tout."

"Sam, ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Je ne te demande pas les détails mais je vois mal Jack O'Neill en grand romantique, te déclarant sa flamme."

Sam rit et répondit "Non, en effet, il n'y avait rien de vraiment romantique ou même romanesque dans nos échanges. Il n'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait car je n'en ai pas besoin, je le sais. Il a plutôt essayé de me distraire après avoir dit que la Vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans moi."

Sam marqua une pause et but encore une gorgée de vin.

"Il m'a dit que quand je ne serais plus là, il prendrait sa retraite et qu'il irait dans son chalet du Minnesota. Qu'il regarderait sans doute "Les Simpsons" depuis le début. Il m'a parlé de ses hypothétiques projets."

Janet sembla sceptique mais une partie de ses conversations avec le Colonel était privée, elle ne voulait pas insister mais la curiosité la démangeait. Elle remarqua que Sam était comme absente, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne dit rien pour ne pas la sortir de sa rêverie.

"Il a aussi dit - pour rire - qu'il laisserait pousser sa moustache pour mon enterrement mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. J'avais promis de demander au Général de lui remettre mon drapeau et mes plaques. Je crois que c'est là qu'il a réalisé que j'allais vraiment mourir. Jusque-là, il essayait de dédramatiser, comme s'il refusait d'y croire. Quand je lui ai fait une liste des gens à prévenir et de l'endroit où se trouvait mon répertoire pour les contacter, il a compris."

Sam tourna la tête vers son amie : "Ne le dis à personne Janet, mais il a pleuré à ce moment-là. Il était en train d'organiser mes funérailles et la douleur l'a submergé et pourtant, il est resté avec moi. Il aurait pu fuir et disparaitre mais il était à mes côtés, acceptant mes dernières volontés."

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle l'essuya.

"J'ai moi aussi compris certaines choses et je sais que je l'aime et que je refuse de ne pas être avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que mon seul regret était de partir seule, de le laisser derrière moi."

Janet sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle avait voulu savoir, maintenant elle savait. Le Colonel O'Neill n'aurait jamais besoin de dire à Samantha Carter à quel point il l'aimait, ses actes parlaient pour lui. Janet ne connaissait aucun homme capable de démontrer son Amour à ce point, sans utiliser de mots. Il ne savait pas communiquer au sujet de ses émotions, il gardait tout enfoui en lui, loin pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse mais dans des cas comme celui-ci, il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

Janet avait déjà remarqué leur manière de se regarder, tout ce qui passait dans leurs échanges silencieux était pourtant bien en-dessous de ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment.


	30. Epilogue

**Chapitre 30 – Epilogue**

Le lendemain soir, Carter rentra seule chez elle. Elle avait refusé de passer la nuit avec Jack, après leur dîner.

"Je ne veux pas m'être battue si longtemps pour enfreindre la loi maintenant. Nos relations resteront platoniques jusqu'à ce que je sois officiellement le Docteur Samantha Carter."

Jack l'avait compris et il respectait trop son avis - et son intégrité - pour la pousser à ne pas suivre son code de conduite. Elle les avait toujours gardé du bon côté de la ligne, depuis le début et il ne devait pas tout faire voler en éclat maintenant.

Sam ne dormit presque pas et de bonne heure, elle se leva pour se préparer. Quand elle arriva au SGC, elle passa prendre un dossier dans son labo et se rendit directement au bureau du Général Hammond.

"Bonjour Major, entrez."

"Bonjour, mon Général."

"J'ai reçu votre proposition pour les Docteurs Beckett et je l'ai soumise au Président."

La jeune femme prit place dans un fauteuil face à son supérieur. Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, elle glissa le dossier sur le bureau, pour lui.

Hammond l'attrapa et étudia les documents.

"Je vous propose de me donner ce document lundi, Major."

"Pourquoi, Monsieur ?"

"Parce que vendredi, vous allez recevoir une promotion, ça serait dommage de prendre votre retraite la veille."

Sam cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir puis elle sauta sur ses pieds et fit le tour pour serrer Hammond dans ses bras.

"J'en déduis que vous êtes contente, Lieutenant-Colonel Carter ?"

Sam hocha la tête.

"Votre père sera là mais gardez ça pour vous pour le moment, nous ne sommes que trois à être dans la confidence au SGC."

"Vous, moi et ?"

"Le Colonel O'Neill, l'idée vient de lui d'ailleurs."

Sam sourit encore plus.

"Merci, mon Général."

"Maintenant quittez ce bureau avant de me faire pleurer !"

Sam se rendit au bureau du Colonel, sûre et certaine de l'y trouver. Elle frappa et une fois autorisée à entrer, elle ouvrit la porte. Son sourire ne trompa personne et Jack comprit qu'elle savait pour sa promotion et qu'elle en était ravie.

"Bonjour, mon Colonel."

"Lieutenant-Colonel ! Que me vaut ce plaisir de bon matin ?"

Sam ferma la porte du bureau et se dirigea vers Jack d'un pas décidé. Elle se pencha, alors qu'il était assis et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa un bras dans son dos et l'attira à lui, la faisant tomber sur lui. Elle éclata de rire et Jack la dévisagea.

"Quoi ?" finit-elle par demander.

"Rien, je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment encore plus belle quand tu riais, c'est rare."

"Tu as remarqué que je me contiens de mieux en mieux avec l'habitude d'être sous tes ordres."

Jack l'embrassa encore et ajouta : "Sauf que dans pas longtemps, tu ne seras plus sous mes ordres et rien ne te retiendra plus de rire quand tu en auras envie."

Il tira doucement le dos de son t-shirt et passa sa main chaude dessous. Il traça une ligne le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec son pouce, la faisant frémir.

"Et plus rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de te toucher."

Quand le téléphone sonna, Sam sursauta et quitta l'étreinte chaude de Jack. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et Jack décrocha.

"Mon Colonel, je cherche le Major Carter" dit Walter.

"Elle est là, sergent" dit-il.

"Le Général Hammond demande à vous voir, tous les deux."

Les deux officiers se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur supérieur mais ils le trouvèrent en salle de briefing avec Al et Donna.

"Major Carter, le Président a étudié votre rapport avec soin et les Docteurs Beckett se sont entretenus avec l'Amiral Calavicci afin de voir si ça leur convenait aussi" commença Hammond.

Jack leva un sourcil car il n'était pas au courant de la proposition faite par Sam, à propos du partenariat du Projet Quantum avec le SGC.

Sam lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'elle avait remis au Général : que le projet Quantum déménage dans une des propriétés de Sam Beckett, au Nouveau-Mexique, à environ 30 km de la ville de Destiny. Un partenariat serait mis en place pour que Stallion Gate examine de plus près certains projets de Sam Carter, concernant principalement le développement des réacteurs à Naquadah, ainsi que les travaux sur les mondes parallèles.

Sam Carter ferait le lien entre le SGC et Stallion Gate afin de s'assurer de la protection des données critiques, tout en garantissant une certaine autonomie au Docteur Beckett et son équipe. Donna l'assisterait comme toujours et Al serait également conseiller militaire, au regard des protocoles du Pentagone.

Le projet semblait plaire au gouvernement, comme au Général Hammond – qui avait proposé au Major Carter de rester dans l'armée, mais de ne plus être sous les ordres directs du Colonel O'Neill. Elle mènerait ses propres expériences au SGC et ses déplacements off world seraient limités à ses travaux.

Jack grimaça un peu mais considéra la question : Sam avait une brillante carrière devant elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle sacrifie tout ce qu'elle avait pour eux. Ainsi, c'était la meilleure solution pour elle.

L'accord fut signé dès que le Docteur Beckett fut autorisé par Janet à quitter l'infirmerie et Donna rentra avec Al à Washington pour régler tous les détails du transfert vers le Nouveau-Mexique.

Sam reçut sa promotion comme convenu le vendredi, ainsi que sa nouvelle affectation.

Jack et elle passèrent un agréable week-end sous la couette, avant que Sam ne commence les nombreux allers-retours entre le Colorado et le Nouveau-Mexique afin de tout mettre en place avec Stallion Gate.

SG1 ne gagna aucun membre pour remplacer Carter car Hammond ne voulait pas briser la dynamique mais ça n'empêchait pas Sam d'accompagner ses anciens équipiers en mission d'exploration – quand du Naquadah était détecté.

Un soir, plusieurs mois après leur emménagement tous les deux, Sam, blottie contre Jack lui posa une question.

"Pourquoi disais-tu que tu voulais te laisser pousser la moustache au fait ?"

Jack rit doucement et bascula la tête de Sam afin de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

"Tout simplement parce que je sais que ça ne me va pas. Ainsi, ça aurait éloigné toute conquête potentielle parce que je préférais vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours plutôt que de te remplacer."

Sam essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

"Cette expérience aura au moins eu l'avantage de nous rapprocher" déclara la jeune femme.

"Hum… j'aurais quand même préféré éviter de devoir traverser toutes ces épreuves pour qu'on en arrive là…"

"Tu n'aimes plus moines bouddhistes ?"

"Oh mais si, je les adore mais quand ils me déposent en plein désert, j'aime un peu moins !" grogna Jack.

Sam Carter considéra sa vie et s'estima, finalement, plutôt chanceuse.

Certes, elle avait failli mourir mais elle s'en était sortie et avait réussi à réaliser son plus grand rêve : vivre son histoire d'amour avec l'homme de sa vie, tout en menant sa brillante carrière militaire.

Sam s'endormit comblée dans les bras de Jack.

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) _

_Je prépare un nouveau crossover, mais avec Battlestar Galactica cette fois, à partir de undi. Si vous ne connaissez pas la série mais que ça vous intéresse quand même, je vais préparer des photos sur mon blog :) BSG est une série qui m'a vraiment plu - que je n'ai découvert que très récemment - et il y aura du ship Sam/Jack mais aussi Laura/Bill :)_

_Et pour ceux et celles qui suivent, "Alex" continue !_


End file.
